Move Bastard
by Batugan
Summary: I once thought my life is a piece of yummy chocolate cake until the day I moved in with my best friend. Nothing wrong with that, right? Except for the fact that the biggest, hottest jerk in school happens to be her cousin. That lives with her too. Great.
1. The Inevitable

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only. :P

This is my first time writing a cliché so, um, bear with me? xD;

xXx

**Chapter One:** _The Inevitable_

Once upon a time, a beautiful girl—Ugh, no wait, scratch that. Once upon a time, a lovely lady with honey-golden hair and—Ugh, scratch that again. Once upon a time—wait, why am I even starting this with a fairytale beginning? I might as well wear a pair of fairy wings or a hideous balloon gown with glass slippers, running away when the clock strikes twelve because I have incurable mild insomnia. Or smile eternally like a plastic doll with perfect teeth would.

Really, I can be more creative than that.

How about this: Kinomoto Sakura. Senior in Tomoeda High. Loves horror movies and hates audacious bastards. Best friends with Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meilin. Is madly in love with Tsukishiro Yu—scratch that, you need not learn about that.

But, anyway, screw introductions. Hi, I'm Sakura. Saks for short. Kinomoto Sakura for long. Little cherryblossom for Father. Kaijuu for annoying big brother. Sakie-chan for Tomoyo and, sometimes, Meilin. Sakura for everyone else. But, really, I prefer Saks. Saves you the syllables, the effort and the saliva.

I'm gonna skip chattering about my life because, aside from it's as uneventful as anyone else's, I don't want anyone falling asleep on their chairs. Besides, you wouldn't even read that long, right? Let's fast forward everything to today. That means skipping like sixteen years and arriving to present day Tomoeda. Because, well, for sixteen years, I think this is the biggest edict ever. Yes. _Ever_.

Drum roll, please.

I'm going to live in Meilin's house! Yes, Meilin's house. The huge, enormous, gigantic, ginormous mansion! That is right next to Yukito's house. Yukito's house. Yukito's sugar-made house. Yukito's ginger-bread, vanilla-coated, oozing with gravy house.

Great, I should really stop fantasizing with an empty stomach. I sigh as I glanced at the classroom wall clock. God, why are the fingers of the clock moving like one itty bitty millimeter per hour? Lunch time, hello? Can't it move faster just this once? I can hear my poor stomach wailing already.

I clutched onto my poor poor belly as I grumbled about clocks, time and shit. I let my head rest on the desk with the faintest signs of tears welling in the corners of my eyes. If this keeps up, everyone's heads will turn into burgers.

"Think of that steamy fried chicken oozing from gravy that when you bite it, you hear the crunch of its skin echoing in your ears," A voice from behind said.

My mouth nearly turned into a waterfall if not due to the fact that I recognized that irritatingly smug voice.

I turned around, glaring. "And you'll hear your bones snapping echoing in your ears when I'm through with you, Syaoran!"

Ugh. Do I need to introduce him? Fine. Might as well name the monster in my life. Li Syaoran. The most audacious bastard in the entire school. He's hot, handsome and single. One smirk and he sends girls into melting popsicle mode. He had so many of them in his arms already but, he claims that he didn't have sex with them ever. He just wants to be a tease.

Sometimes, if the girl's luck is on her side, she becomes his girlfriend for two weeks but, that's it. He then dumps them like yesterday's newspaper. I've seen half of the female population cry over him and trust me, most of those times watching them do so, I get to see my lunch again. You know what's funny? Even if that's the case, those girls still go gaga over him. Some of them even beg in front of him, dear Lord. Just to have them in his arms again.

Damn, where are their prides?

Guys like Syaoran deserve to get kicked on their groin. Real hard. But, you know what's another weird thing? Back then, he's not like that. As unbelievable as it may sound, we were childhood friends. He always protects me from bullies before and he even invites me to their mansion. That's where I got to meet Meilin, actually.

And then, when we stepped into the sixth grade, he became like that. And I don't know why. Perhaps I'll never know the answer. I guess the Syaoran I knew back then died along with our childhood memories. Maybe.

"Now that's not a nice way of talking to your future housemate," He smirked. That devilish smirk that would make girls' panties drop in mere seconds.

Just then, it all made sense.

I'm gonna be staying in Meilin's house. Meilin's cousin is Syaoran. Who is also staying there.

My eyes went wide. Oh. My. God.

"Seems to me you haven't anticipated that yet," He continued, his smirk getting even wider. If I was any other ordinary girl, I'm already in a liquid state on the floor.

Loathesome fishes of putrid waters, what the fuck? This cannot be happening! I'm gonna be sharing a roof with Syaoran the egotistical moron? Why? Why? WHYYY?

Okay, breathe in, Saks. Everything's gonna be alright. Meilin's there. We're gonna have tons of fun. We promised we'll be watching horror movies in the middle of the night. We promised we'll pick out each other's clothes. She promised she'll let me in her bedroom because it's adjacent to Yukito's bedroom window.

But, then, ugh. Why?

"Of course, I expected your annoying face to be there. You are Meilin-chan's cousin, after all." I lied, rolling my eyes. Surely, I won't let him win.

"Yeah, and I assume that shocked face was because this hot hunk is gonna live with you too?"

I rolled my eyes again. Really, if I keep this up, my eyeballs will plummet down the floor. "No, I'm shocked that you actually live. The last time I checked, dusts don't."

His smirk was resolute much to my infuriation. "You shouldn't talk like that, Saks. Pretty girls like you should have pretty mouths too,"

"And since when did I become pretty?"

His face feigned surprise. "I've always thought you are. Not girlfriend material, though."

I knew my face looked like death by now. "Whatever,"

And at that moment, the bell rang. Hallelujah.

xXx

"Whoa, slow down, Sakie-chan!"

If it was any other person, I would've been annoyed. But, it's Tomoyo and only she and Meilin are the ones I allow to call me with that nick. You'll soon get used to it. It'll practically grow in you. Of course, it took a lot of time, rage fits and food bribery but, it soon sank in. They're my good friends, after all.

After the bell rang, I dashed out of the classroom in a flurry of moments. I think I was the first one in the cafeteria line a while ago. The lunch ladies were already used to me that they served me my favorites – anchovy pizza and fried chicken and burger steak oozing with gravy and mustard. Sigh._ Food_.

"Saks, are you sure your stomach's not turning topsy turvy? From what I know, mustard is for hotdogs." Meilin commented. She was seating beside me while Tomoyo's opposite me, both of them watching me uneasily.

I looked up, sauce dripping from my lips. "Well, no. It actually tastes real good. Wanna try?" I asked, offering the dish to her. I really don't see why people are asking me such things. It tastes incredibly _scrumptious_.

Meilin's face turned sour. "Nah, I think I'll pass…"

"Suit yourself," I replied, going back to pig out mode.

"I hate to break this wonderful food talk but, we have a serious crisis here." Tomoyo pointed out, tapping her purple pencil on her lips. It's so like her to be sketching during lunch. Sketching the latest wardrobe she's gonna sew, that is. "We still haven't decided what to wear on the Winter Ball,"

"The Winter Ball's not until three weeks still, 'Moyo. We have a lot of time,"

"But, I want this to be special! Especially for Sakie-chan here who haven't worn a gown since the Sadie Hawkin's Dance when we were still freshmen,"

I finally finished my grub and I glanced at Tomoyo while wiping myself with a tissue. "And remember what happened that time? Ugh, total disaster."

Tomoyo's face looked contemplative. "Oh, the time where you accidentally stepped on your gown and you fell face first on our triple-layered chocolate cake?"

"Don't forget the punch that toppled over on her face after that," Meilin added.

My face went grim. "Thank you for reminding me, you guys. Much appreciated,"

"Yes, that was quite the entertainment, Saks. At that time, I nearly thought I attended a Halloween party instead of the dance." A smug voice piped in. I turned around and I was not surprised to see Syaoran's evil smirk. Just what I need.

"When I first saw you there, I was nearly mistaken too." I scowled, glaring daggers at him. Sigh, if only looks can kill.

"My, my, little Sakie's growing fangs." He sat down next to me, ruffling my hair. I merely glared at him unwaveringly. "Hey cuz, she's gonna be living with us, right?" Syaoran called out, gaining recognition from Meilin.

"Yeah, and don't you dare pester us both."

"Tch, like I want to hear all your lovestruck talk." He rolled his eyes and he grinned once more when he looked at me. "I'll be seeing you later, Sakie-chan." He winked as he stood up and dashed off.

"Don't call me Sakie-chan, you moron!" I yelled back, drawing attention from everyone in the cafeteria. I bet all girls from different tables are wishing my untimely demise right now. And I couldn't care less, ha! They can't hurt me. I'm best friends with Syaoran's only cousin. Which means I'm in an untouchable status. There are only a few people Syaoran talks to in school casually. His basketball teammates and Meilin and her friends. And now that I'm living with them, my status probably grew a notch higher.

Speaking of his cousin, Meilin patted me on the shoulder. "There, there, Saks. I promise he's tied up and gagged when you move in,"

"When I move in? Can't he be tied up for the whole year I'm staying?" I asked, slumping down on my seat in an undignified heap.

"If I do that, Auntie will cut down on my allowance. Besides, you two go way back. What happened?"

Good question. Even I don't know what happened. "I don't know…" I muttered, looking down.

"But, that doesn't stop me from shipping you two!" Tomoyo exclaimed, that dreamy look on her face.

She has this weird, odd, peculiar, bizarre, out-of-this-world theory that Syaoran and I will make a lovely couple. Ha, yeah right. That's as impossible as pigs flying, cows flying, sheep flying and any other barnyard animal flying. Of course, exception are those with wings. Or as impossible as Martians living amongst us.

But, that's not _that_ impossible anymore. Syaoran's living amongst us, after all.

And I'll be living with him. Not just amongst us but, under a roof amongst us type of thing. The heavens just turned against me. Oh joy.

"I'll ship you to Siberia if you don't stop, 'Moyo."

I groaned. On second thought, I'll ship Syaoran instead.

xXx

Review please! XD


	2. The Interesting

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

I'm actually surprised I got positive reviews from this. This is really my first attempt in a High School setting cliché type of romance, lol. XD I just made it for the kicks as an experimental story. I'm very glad you guys liked it! (dorkdance) Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed. Thank you to the ones who placed this as their fave story and included this on their alert list. :P You people deserve a box of chocolate-chipped cookies!

xXx

**Chapter Two:** _The Interesting_

You see, my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka is out in a business trip for the whole year. It's nothing new, actually. He's frequently not home, anyway. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any grudge against my father. He's kind, loving, caring and stuff. He buys me what I want since he earns quite handsomely. He's just not_ there_ every time. I remember I was supposed to star as Juliet back in fifth grade in this huge production play. Of course, Romeo's already given. Who else would the school pick to play the role but Syaoran?

The bickering was nonexistent back then so it was okay. So anyway, I invited him to watch since I mostly overcome my stage fright whenever he's around. I waited for like how many minutes and he never came. The curtains were raised up and I didn't know what to do.

In the end, Tomoyo played Juliet for me since she knows the lines by heart and little old me ended up weeping my heart out in the girl's bathroom. Well, sue me for making this a big deal. Aren't all girls supposed to make a big deal out of their first starring role in a play?

Dad made it up to me by buying that latest horror flick in the grocery counter. I instantly forgave him being a total sucker for movies like that but, I guess I didn't forget it. I didn't forget the hurt and the pain and all that crap ass shit that came along with being stood up with your own father. He told me he was stuck in the office because he had some work to do.

And I understand. Surprisingly, it seems. Maybe because I'm Daddy's little angel no matter what. Although, the title doesn't suit me anymore.

So, yeah. That's why I'm moving in with Meilin. Touya can't possibly check up on me with him having another odd work in Tokyo so, Dad made arrangements with Meilin and Wei, their butler, for my arrival.

I'm currently packing my clothes and everything I need for the big moving in. Dad was already gone when I returned home. There was just a note in the fridge saying, 'Have fun over at Meilin's, little cherryblossom! I love you! The keys are under the blue vase next to the couch. Don't forget to close the house' So, here I am packing all by myself. Really, I should've done this yesterday when Dad can still help me.

Meilin will be coming over any minute to help me load all of my stuff in their house. I'll be getting the guest room in the second floor and it's awesome, I assure you. I think I even get to have my own bathroom there. Oh, the bliss.

The sound of a car honking in the drive way signaled me to hurry. God, I'm still not finished! A knock on the door made me panic even more that I almost stumbled on my way downstairs.

"Hi! Finished packing yet?" Meilin's face swam into view when I opened the door and I momentarily panted to catch my breath. I should exercise more.

I smiled at her sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "Nope, not yet…"

"As expected of a slowpoke," A voice chimed in. And it was Syaoran's much to my annoyance. He had that smirk again on his face and I wonder if he's always this presumptuous or he's making a special effort today? But, I guess every day's special effort day for him.

My eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone's gonna have to drive all these crap you possess into our house." He grinned that bastardly grin he always does. Temper, Saks, temper.

I just glared. Hard. "I hate you,"

"Thanks but, a 'thank you for driving all of my stuff to your house' would've been nice." He entered the house without any reluctance, sitting on our couch comfortably. He even rested his feet on our center table. Okay, I'll remind Dad when he gets back to burn the couch and the center table.

He then laid down on the couch contentedly. Great, throw in the pillows as well.

"Just call me when everything's in the car already," Syaoran said lazily.

I leaned over at Meilin. "Whatever happened to 'I promise he's tied up and gagged when you move in' thing?" I whispered.

Meilin just sighed. "Well, if I did that, we'll take the bus carrying all your stuff. And it's not gonna be pretty."

I sighed as well. Once again, I don't have any choice in the matter. "Why was Wei unable to drive again?"

xXx

We finished loading everything in the car after almost an hour. And by 'we', I meant Meilin and I. Syaoran did something too. Make his ass hurt from laying down all the time. The next time he visits, which of course must be announced, I'll put spikes on our couch. Those small sharp ones that will surely deflate, not only his nice round ass, but also his gigantic ego the size of the sun. That, or I'll rub poison ivy on it. Let's see who comes into school looking like a Dalmatian.

I slumped down on the sidewalk, exhausted as hell. I just finished placing my last bit of stuff in the car trunk. Which happens to be a collection of different cook books kept in a box. What? It's my frustration to be a chef or a cook, you know. I've often dreamt of becoming one but, all I ever did was mix and match condiments with food. Turned out, I'm pretty good at it. My next experiment? Catsup mixed with chicken stew.

"I hope that was the last one, Saks. Boy, I'm tired." Meilin said, sitting down beside me.

I looked at her. "Well, it would've been an easier job if your stinky hole cousin over there helped us."

"And he did. He's gonna drive the now heavy car," Syaoran chimed in yet again. I turned around to see him staring at the car while twirling his keys with his index finger.

Meilin stood up as she helped me stand up as well. "Then, you can start helping us anytime now."

Syaoran merely smirked as he opened the car. Meilin sat on the front seat while I sat on the back. And for a moment, when I accidentally glanced at the rearview mirror, I saw Syaoran looking at me. He gazed away instantly and I averted my stare too. Well, that felt awkward.

xXx

As if the gods are really toying with me, the guest room is just beside Syaoran's room. Joy, isn't? And the worst part is, his room doesn't have a built in bathroom. Don't freaking ask me why because how the hell should I know? It's their house, for pete's sake. Whoever idiot architect designed the mansion needs to die. And if he's already dead, he needs to die again. This time beheading using breadknife.

Why am I stressing on this? Well, for starters, the guest room has a built in bathroom. The guest room. _My_ room. And the second floor bathroom is like in the farthest end of the hall. Did I already mention their house is humongous? Yes, well, there you go.

In short, Syaoran uses the bathroom in the guest room to take a shower and all that stuff because it's nearer. Which means I'll have the unfortunate opportunity of seeing him half-naked after he takes a bath. Which means I have zero privacy from the biggest jerk in school. Which means he can just fucking barge in without knocking (he does have the key and the spare key and the spare spare key).

And right now, he just took off his shirt in front of me nonchalantly after waking me up in the middle of a nice sleep with his incessant knocking. He could just use the key but no, he just had to do that. Why?

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes for the umpteenth time, still managing to glare at him. I took in his half-naked sight. Well, no wonder girls are going drool baby over him. His body is lightly tanned and really toned from years of basketball. I would've been the luckiest girl in school. Except I couldn't care less.

"Enjoying the view?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

I sat down on my bed in a heap. "You're so full of yourself," I muttered.

"Heh. And you should start preparing for class," He replied, stepping inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I mumbled, laying down again. Sigh, such a warm, warm bed.

xXx

"Where's Meilin?" I asked as I glanced at him.

His face remained fixed on the road. "She went on ahead. She just told me to wait for a certain sleepy-head who always manages to be late in class,"

Well, sorry for finding sleep to be such a lovely thing. There's only one thing that should get between me and sleep and that's food. School doesn't even cut it. It's a good thing I don't end up really, really late for class. Because if I did, I would've acquired hundreds of detentions already that I will have to graduate next year to compensate them all.

So, I guess Meilin already went ahead. Figures for her. I mean, it's imperative for varsity captains to keep their grades up. And she is the captain of both the Taekwondo team and the Judo team. I'm a captain of none so, whoop-dee-doo for me. At least, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. If there _is_ a cooking team, I'll so be the captain.

"I'm actually surprised you did what she told you," I replied, averting my gaze to the view outside. This is so uncomfortable. I never thought the day would come where I have to be alone with Syaoran in a car. Not to mention, him driving me to school.

"Yeah, well, there are only a few people who I do favors to."

I raised a brow. "And I suppose included there would be your girlfriends?"

I actually heard him stifle a chuckle. "Tch, they're stupid girls. They don't matter anymore once they bore the hell out of me,"

Such a jerk. "So, you only view us girls to be your playthings then?"

He shrugged. "Hm, pretty much."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to go tell that in front of a girl,"

I saw him glance at me and I immediately looked away. "But, you're not counted, are you?"

"Yes, because I'm not a girl." I retorted sarcastically.

"No, because you're not like them."

xXx

Thanks for reading and please review! XP


	3. The Idiot

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! XD Dorkdance is teh awesome, ne? Lol. And I shall do that again if you guys liked this chapter. xP Enjoy!

xXx

**Chapter Three:** _The Idiot_

Did I just hear that right? Or I need to clean my ears yet again? Did he just say I was different from the others? What the ever fuck? Ugh. Does he really think I will sink that low into believing_ him_? Him, of all people? I would've believed it, if it was Tomoyo or Meilin or Dad or even Touya, for crying out loud. But, Syaoran, the most arrogant bastard in the whole universe?

Ha, no way!

He must be bluffing. I mean, this is Syaoran we're talking about. _Syaoran_. He's not even capable of compliments. I don't even think he knows the meaning of it, even if he is a smart student. Correction, smart-ass student.

But then, after seeing his semi-slightly-partially intense stare he gave me, I'm guessing there's some fact in what he said? Although, what does he meant by that? Does he mean I'm not like any other girl he had a relationship with, if you even call those things relationships for him? Damn it, I'm confused. Ha, maybe that's it. He's messing with my brain and----

"You're different," He muttered again, this time returning his gaze on the road ahead.

I felt a weird, momentary thump in my chest. What the hell? "What do you mean different?"

"Well, for one thing, you have a huge appetite. And you eat like a pig. Second, that temper of yours. Are you always menstruating? And lastly, boy, you have queer habits. I once thought you're lesbian," He stated all-knowingly.

I felt steam coming out of my ears from sheer anger. Fuck him! Pig? Menstruating? LESBIAN? He didn't just say those things in front of me, that lowlife irritating good-for-nothing worm!

"Stop the car," I growled.

He turned to face me. "Huh?"

I think I heard a vein pop in my head. "STOP THE CAR!"

Syaoran smirked. Shit, he even has the audacity to do that? "Heh, nice try, Saks."

I guess my vision turned black as I grabbed the steering wheel and forced it to turn the other way. Of course, Syaoran caught it too and turned it back on the road. We nearly crashed head-on to a delivery van. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled, pushing me back on my seat.

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the steering wheel again when it appeared he wouldn't stop the car. "Fuck this shit! Fine, I'll stop the car." He shouted again, maneuvering the vehicle in an abrupt stop.

I immediately opened the door and bolted. I know, I know, I'm imitating a scene in a cliché romance flick but, fuck. I don't care. I wouldn't stand getting insulted like that. I'm a girl and even though I am, it doesn't mean he can offend my very being. Ugh, I swear I'll bring a machine gun and shoot him dead next time.

"Hey, Saks!" I heard him call out. I didn't even bother turn around.

Really, why does he keep calling me 'Saks'? Back then, I don't have a name to him. It's always 'weird girl' or 'you'. "Stop calling me Saks!"

I continued walking when suddenly a hand seized my arm and turned me around. It was Syaoran, what fortunate luck. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. His eyes were seething with anger. "You're gonna freaking go back to the car and stop acting like a five year old, got it?" He bellowed.

I just returned his equally fuming glare. "I will stop acting like a shithead kid if you stop insulting me!"

He paused after that, a frown still on his face. To my shock, he began carrying me on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. WHAT? I began to thrash about. I would even start yelling for rape but, I bet people in the streets would clobber him dead. Holy shit, what does he think he's doing?

"Put me down!" I shouted repeatedly, still thrashing about. This is so embarrassing! The last time I got carried like this was when I punched this kid when I was just eight. Touya had to take me away from the scene before I take the kid's intestines out. Well, he called me a snot-faced fugly bitch. Sue me.

When we reached the car, Syaoran shove me in the front seat without saying anything as he shut the door after him potently. I crossed my arms and huffed while he got inside. He closed his door with much strength as well, making me jump.

"The least you could do is stop tearing the car apart, moron." I snapped and I was shock stricken when he leaned to me, pushing my shoulder against the door with his face centimeters away from mine.

He looked really pissed. Uh-oh. "I can say what I want to say and if you're fucking sensitive that your little heart can't take it, then just shut up and avoid being an idiot! Got it, princess?"

I looked into his eyes for a long while and when I couldn't see anything but anger and more anger, I averted my gaze, turning my head to the side. "Fine," I spat. I didn't even bother asking him to apologize to me. It's as plain as day that he won't. Stupid Syaoran and his stupid words. Rot in hell.

He leaned back and started the engine. The whole trip to school was enveloped in silence.

xXx

Our arrival was filled with murmurs. I could hear people whispering about us, asking if I'm Syaoran's new 'lucky' girl and I just glared at each and every one of them. Can't they take a hint? I mean, we're not even talking to each other! We just rode to school together and that's that. If they have witnessed what happened earlier, I bet they wouldn't even dare speak.

Of course, the whole school's now questioning our 'relationship' if there is even any. The only relationship I know that existed between us is that of hate. Nothing more. And it will remain like that. Sure they saw us go out of the car almost simultaneously because, well, when Syaoran's car arrives, students take time into watching who the girl he's riding with is. Meilin's out of the option and if she's the one with him that day, the ambiance will return back to normal.

And now, it's anything but normal. I could actually feel the girl's glares burying in my very soul as both of us walked down the hall. I glanced at Syaoran and his face remained inscrutable, his eyes fixed ahead. He was frowning as he walked with his hands inside his pockets. His right hand withdrew, though, and without looking, he grabbed my left hand, holding it like he would do to his girlfriend.

Startled, I shove it away instantly but his grip was firm. Crap. Defeated, I just glared at him but, his eyes stayed put. Great, I just heard the rumors heighten even more. What fun.

xXx

"Are the rumors true? Did Syaoran really hold your hand?" Tomoyo asked and I nearly saw that sparkle in her eyes.

Gossip about Syaoran spreads like wildfire here. Even faster than wildfire. Like speed of light kind of fast. Especially when it's about his new girlfriend. And looks like I'm his new 'girlfriend' in the eyes of our stupid schoolmates a.k.a. his new plaything. I'll surely bring a machine gun full of bullets next time. And a machete. So that I can end this fucked up gossip starting from its source. Syaoran.

It was just lunchtime. Told you it spreads fast. By now, the rumors are all over the campus. Sigh, why can't I live my life in peace?

I stuffed myself with food as Tomoyo asked for the millionth time. I eat when I'm depressed and angry. But looking at it, I always eat. So what makes this time any different? Bah, I'm confusing myself. I'm depressed. Period.

"No,"

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "I'm not convinced. Rumors don't spread without a basis,"

I took another bite of my broccoli burger. "They just made that up,"

Meilin arrived after a few moments. Taekwondo practice just ended and she was already finished getting her food. She sat down next to Tomoyo. "Looks like you're the talk of the school, Saks. The Taekwondo members kept asking me what's up with you two. What happened, anyway?"

Ugh, what's there to tell? So, what if I say that Syaoran did hold my hand? It didn't mean anything. He must be just teasing me or taunting the student body. If I tell the truth that he did hold my hand, it's just goes to saying that I admitted that we're together. It's High School. People distort facts.

"Nothing," I mumbled. These two won't settle like this so, probably Tomoyo will call me later or Meilin will ask me in the house.

Meilin smiled, shaking her head. "If you say so. Tell me later,"

See? What did I tell you?

"What? You're just letting her go?" Tomoyo whined, glancing a surprised look at Meilin.

"I get where Saks is coming from. If she speaks now, people will hold that against her in the future. It's best she tells this to us privately," Meilin said matter-of-factly. "And besides, I don't think anything's happening between them. I should know. I live with these two,"

Tomoyo sighed. "Right," She then grabbed my hands and held it, a gentle smile on her lips. "Just promise me that you'll tell us if ever, okay?"

I returned her smile. "Of course,"

xXx

Meilin has Judo practice so I went home alone. I don't want to spark the rumors further by hitching a ride with Syaoran so, I left it at that. Besides, the scenario earlier this morning might repeat itself again and I don't want that to happen. Truth be told, I felt scared. I've never seen Syaoran that angry before. I felt weak and I almost wondered what happened to the Syaoran I knew.

Ugh. Here you go again, Saks. He's dead. He's long gone. Why can't you accept that? Why can't you forget what happened five years ago?

I bit my bottom lip as I walked down the street. But why did he hold my hand? Was he really just teasing me? Was he taunting the student body, making those idiot girls fume in anger?

Why am I even thinking of him? It's Syaoran, Saks. _Syaoran_. Days ago, he doesn't even have a space here in your thoughts. Maybe when I started living with him… Hell, everything began when I started living with him.

I reached the house and I saw Syaoran's car in the garage. Hm, looks like there's no basketball practice today. I slowly entered and I saw that he's watching TV idly, flipping the channels now and then. He glanced at me and I glanced at him and then he looked away. I looked away as well. Darn, this is so awkward.

I trudged upstairs silently, careful of not making any noise. I hope this ends soon. I'd rather bicker with him any day than _this_.

xXx

With all the stress from school, I deserve a shower. That should relieve me from everything. And then, I'll go do my Math homework after. Damn Calculus. Why are there alphabets in Math, anyway? Whatever happened to one plus one is equal to two, huh? Teachers are such sadists. We don't even need this when go out in the real world. I mean you don't go buying clothes with the saleslady saying, 'the price of this top is x plus y squared is equal to the square root of x plus five'.

And you have to plot the x and y coordinates to actually get to buy the top. If the world _is_ like that, I say suicide should be legal.

I shredded off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me as I prepared my relaxing shower. I entered the bathroom and turned on the taps, letting the water run down my skin. Sigh, personal hygiene is such a wonderful thing. I grabbed the shampoo and started to apply it on my shoulder-length hair. I massaged my head gradually, letting out another sigh. This feels just amazing.

But then, suddenly, the water stopped. EH?

I scanned and turned the taps on and off but the water never came. Confused and panicky at the same time (hello, the suds are starting to drip down my eyebrows!), I seized the bottle of shampoo and started whacking the taps. I even started whacking it with the plastic water cup.

Unexpectedly, a tap broke and water came shooting from it, hitting my face. Well, that's one way of getting the shampoo off my hair. I tried preventing it but to no avail. It just keeps hitting my face. Okay, are the Math gods angry at me now? Um, well, Math is cool and it should be applied in real life, please don't hurt me?

"Damn it, what are you? Possessed?" I screamed and after struggling to stop the water, I slipped down hard. That's gonna leave a mark. I then stood up again. I've handled Syaoran just a while ago so this stupid water should be a piece of pie.

After a few moments, the other tap broke along too, erupting another burst of strong water on my face. Due to its force, I managed to hit my head on the tiled wall, rendering me unconscious. Great.

xXx

I fluttered my eyes open to see Meilin's worried face. I began wondering where I am. Soft surface, cozy sheets, fluffy pillows… I'm on my bed? I then stood up and before I could ask what's going on, Meilin spoke up.

"Syaoran did this. When I returned home and asked where you are, he told me he found you unconscious inside the bathroom with water everywhere. Your head has a huge bump too," She explained.

I then started to feel my head. There's a bandage wrapped around me. And Meilin said Syaoran did this? I also examined what I was wearing. I'm in my jammies? He changed it for me? So that means…

My eyes widened in pure and utter shock.

_Syaoran saw me naked! _

Dear mother of pearls.

xXx

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review, nyah. :P


	4. The Implied

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Sorry for the late update. I was busy for my cosplay and stuff, heh. XD Thanks to all who read and reviewed! :P I hope you all like this chapter.

xXx

**Chapter Four:** _The Implied_

Syaoran saw me naked. Syaoran saw me stark naked. Syaoran saw me entirely naked. Syaoran saw my boobs. Syaoran saw my butt. Syaoran saw my—URGH. I clutched my arms tightly around myself, my eyes as wide as saucers. No, plates. No, tires! Holy cyber engineered alien-looking cow, he saw me naked. Naked. _Nakeeeeed_.

I began collecting my breath that seemed to have left me for an hour. I panted profusely. Calm down, Saks. Calm down. Stop repeating the obvious, damn it. Okay, so maybe there's a reasonable explanation behind this. Maybe he closed his eyes shut when he entered the room. But then, how did he know I was unconscious?

Or maybe he closed his eyes _then_ carried me. But then, he would've tripped and I'll be having two bumps on my head. Or maybe he asked for Wei's help in carrying me. Then, he wouldn't have seen me. But then, ew, Wei surely did.

I think I'd rather have Syaoran the one who saw me naked instead.

I then bolted out of the room, Meilin calling from behind me. I descended down the stairs, practically running all the way down. I saw Syaoran watching TV idly again, flipping various channels. Does he even call this watching? You wouldn't be able to watch anything by being fickle-minded like that!

"Syaoran!" I shouted, calling for his attention.

He didn't budge.

"Syaoran!"

No response.

I soon decided to block the TV by standing in front of it. "SYAORAN!"

He raised a calm brow at me. "What?"

What does he mean 'what'? "Don't fool around with me, you bastard! You know what happened! Did you see me naked? Were you the one who put on my jammies?" I roared.

He grabbed a piece of popcorn and tossed it inside his mouth coolly. "Yup,"

Ugh, why is he so fucking composed? "So you saw my body and my boobs and my…" I trailed off, embarrassed of saying any further. I can actually feel my cheeks heating up.

"There's nothing to see, anyway. You're pretty flat-chested,"

Say what? I looked down at my boobs. Hey, they're not as big as the other girls but, I'm proud of my size, you know! At least, they're not non-existent. "Flat-chested? You pervert! I would never forgive you for—"

"Hey, I helped you. A thank you would've been appreciated," Syaoran retorted, standing up. "I don't have time for this. You _are_ insane like what they say, Sakura."

Insane? The whole school thinks I'm insane?

He was preparing to leave but, I grabbed his arm to prevent him. "You will forget what you saw, got it?" I demanded, glaring at him.

Syaoran didn't even bother turn around. "Let me go," He muttered.

"Not until you forget everything," I replied.

"Let me go," He turned around this time, glaring at me. I could see so much rage in his eyes. It's almost like this morning. "Now, Kinomoto."

Oh,_ now_ he calls me by my surname. "No! Not until you—"

Suddenly, he grabbed both of my shoulders and banged me against the wall, his angry eyes never leaving mine. I winced. That would leave a bruise. Splendid. Way to go, Syaoran. Way to go tarnish my flawless skin.

"Can't you understand a simple sentence, Kinomoto? Or are you just a dumb fugly bitch that can't take a freakin' clue?" He yelled, my ears deafening momentarily.

I gazed at him with shocked green eyes. Why is he being like this? Okay, so given that I acted like a bitch earlier this day and we didn't talk right after that, still… why is he acting this way? He helped me, didn't he? Even if it meant seeing me naked. I'm still not forgiving him for seeing my virginity but, he helped me. He still did.

"Why are you being like this?" I managed to mumble after a triumphant gathering of my voice.

He remained silent and I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten as he stared down. He still appeared ready to kill me.

I looked down too and I smiled crookedly when I looked up again. "Heh, I'm being too much. I'm asking too much from someone who despises my very being," I said. Well, that's true, anyway. I'm being stupid. Like I always do.

There was a long pause. I anticipated him to punch me, to hurt me. Instead, I was really surprised, however, when he held the back of my head gently and kissed my forehead with much warmth. "I don't hate you," He whispered, pulling me into a hug and resting his chin on my head.

What's… happening? One minute he was calling me a fugly dumb bitch then, this? I was too shocked, too bewildered, too astonished to do _anything_. Is this really occurring? Someone fucking pinch me. NOW! Or punch me, or kick me, I don't care. I'm not picky!

I swear I feel like the whole world stopped minus all the cheesy romance shit, of course. I'm pretty certain my eyes can't go any wider. I don't know where I'm more shocked: the fact that Syaoran saw me naked or the other fact that he just kissed my forehead and is now hugging me?

He soon let go and he looked me in the eyes again with that intense stare. I returned his gaze but when I did, he looked away and left. He punched the wall beside the door first before he left the house, leaving me astounded in its wake. God, I can't believe that just happened. Not that, you know, I'm feeling all that queasy love shit because it's for Yukito alone but…Syaoran, why?

"What just happened? Is it just me or was that a scene from a romance flick?" Meilin piped in. I glanced at her. Looks like she saw everything from watching us near the stairs.

Even I don't know. "It's just you," I replied. I would've smirked at her but, the disbelief from what happened a while ago is still evident on my face.

Meilin walked near the couch and sat on it. "Know what, Saks, that's the first time I saw him like that."

My knees felt weak. Call me over-reacting but, it did that I slumped down on the floor. "Not even with his girlfriends?"

I saw Meilin glance at me. "He's not even affectionate towards them. Sure he kisses them passionately, sometimes on other parts of their body but, that's it."

I sighed. "So, what does this mean? He likes me? That's the most impossible thing in the entire cosmos we live in! We hate each other, remember?"

"Well, according to what I heard from him, he doesn't towards you." She stated, as if a well-known fact.

But, that's just weird! Unethical! Surreal! This is all some big bullshit he decided to pull on me. Yep, that's it. He's having his payback. He thinks I will fall for his flirting and dumbass tricks. Ha! He has another thing coming his way if he thinks I will fall head over heels for that.

Like what he said, I'm unlike the other girls.

xXx

"What? Eight o'clock?!" I shrieked, seizing my alarm clock. "Damn you! Why didn't you go ring thirty minutes ago?"

In my rage, I threw my alarm clock, watching it break down into tiny pieces. It's nothing new to me, really. This is like my forty-seventh alarm clock that I threw in my fury. I know, I shouldn't take it out on these poor innocent machineries but, can you blame me? They're alarm clocks, for heaven's sake! If they don't perform their jobs then, what's their use?

They might as well get fired. And yes, this is my idea of firing them.

I hurried preparing myself. It didn't help either that because the pipes of my bathroom went berserk yesterday, I have to take a fast, speedy shower in the far end of the hall. I then dashed to my cabinet to get my clothes. It didn't matter whatever they will be as I grabbed the nearest ones and put them on.

I seized my bag and went down the stairs, just to see Syaoran sitting on the last step. I sighed and he heard this as he stood up and turned around.

This is so gonna be awkward. I don't know how to face him again after what happened yesterday. "Where's Meilin?" I managed to inquire after a few moments of silence. I didn't look at him. I don't want to look at him.

I saw in my peripheral vision that he wasn't looking at me too. "Went ahead," He mumbled.

"Did you wait for me to drive me again?" Okay, I said it. Honestly, I didn't know I had the guts to do so.

"She asked me to. If it were up to me, I won't." Syaoran opened the door and the cold wind rustled inside. I felt the frigid breeze waft through me as I began shivering. Whoa, why is it so cold? I descended downstairs and looked outside. Oh yeah, winter's coming. Any day now, snow will begin to fall.

My teeth started clattering. Great, I just realized I ended up wearing a sleeveless top in my haste. What idiocy. I soon proceeded to change clothes only to be stopped by Syaoran.

He took hold of my arm. "Here," Syaoran muttered, taking off his varsity jacket. Underneath it, he's wearing a long sleeved green shirt. He then handed the jacket to me with a blank face.

I chuckled lightly. "No, no, it's okay. I'll go get changed," But, when I'm about to go, he halted me once more.

"We're gonna be late. Wear that for the meantime," He replied as he walked to the car.

Sighing, I took the jacket from him and wore it. But he mustn't expect me to wear this the entire day. Even if it does stink of his perfume that smells like cinnamon. Oh, _cinnamon_. Now I'm getting hungry again.

I followed him to the car slightly shivering still. I slip inside with my arms hugging myself. Brr, is it cold or what? I hope winter this year will be unlike last year's where I almost died from a blasted fever. Blizzard storm was hell, ugh.

The ride to school was again enveloped in silence. None of us dared to speak of what happened yesterday night. Truthfully, I wanted to forget it ever happened. For me, it was Syaoran's way of insulting me, of toying with my feelings, of a girl's feelings. Even if he's all nice to me, which still surprises me, he's a jerk. Enough said.

xXx

I think today was much worse than yesterday's rumors. I swear! Because of my naivety and total stupidity, I just turned it up notches higher than yesterday's without even realizing it. How can I be so dumb? I deserve to get slapped by whoever. Come on, slap me. So, I can wake up from this total nightmare that I'm experiencing.

Remember a while ago that he offered me his jacket? Well, I just realized upon arriving at school, upon receiving glares from girls and murmurs from the student body, that the school's varsity jackets are always issued with _surnames_ of the players on the back. So yeah, that means I'm wearing a jacket with the word 'Li' imprinted on it.

That also means that if a girl is wearing a jock's jacket, she's together with him. For the love of chicken legs, what the fuck have I gotten myself into? And I can't even take off this damn jacket because the temperature here is enough to freeze me in seconds if I do so. If you want proof, I'm still shivering as of the moment. Really, I hate the cold.

So now, the whole school thinks Syaoran and I are an official couple. Which is bad. Real bad. Because, well, for one thing, I've already devoted my undying love for Yukito. Two, I don't like players, literally and figuratively. And last, I loathe, abhor, hate, dislike Syaoran's guts.

When it seems like everything can't go wrong, I saw Ishiyo Reina near my lockers along with her slut minions, Chiaki and Shiori. Reina's the captain of the cheer squad and her skank troops are also cheerers. She has a not-so-secret crush on Syaoran since the fifth grade. Remember our Romeo and Juliet play? She was supposed to be the Juliet until I beat her crappy ass in auditions. She was so furious at me that she called me a slut for Syaoran. Of course, she didn't leave the school without having contact with my fists. Both of them.

Also, Meilin doesn't like her. Maybe that's why Syaoran never hit on her. They have this cousin connection going on even if it's not obvious. This further irritated Reina because she's the only good-looking girl he hadn't dated yet. Except for Meilin and Tomoyo, of course. And one-fourth of the female population, I guess.

So now that I'm seeing her smiling at me, I'm kind of freaked out. Okay, make that totally freaked out. She looks like the bride of Frakenstein when she's trying to be nice with people she dislikes.

I opened my locker like she doesn't exist. "Hi, Saks!" She beamed. I still didn't glance at her. Since when does she call me Saks? She doesn't even know my name.

"So, you're Syaoran's new girl, huh? I mean, judging from his jacket that you're wearing, I'd say you two are now official." I looked at her and I couldn't help but stifle my laugh. God, her eyes are twitching. And her smile is like that of a defected Barbie doll.

I don't know if I should say yes or no. If I said no, which is the absolute truth, I'll be stopping this insane gossip from further spreading until it dies down. Furthermore, I won't be stuck with Syaoran. But if I said yes, I'll have the great and fascinating opportunity of annoying Ishiyo Reina into crying without using my bare strength.

Hm, this is hard.

"Yes," I mumbled blankly.

There I said it. Any consequences from this completely impulsive and stupid action I did, I will willingly accept.

I saw her face went pale and her knees go weak. She almost fainted, haha. Her two sidekicks immediately fanned her into existence once again. That was indeed priceless.

Reina smiled that plastic smile again. Ugh, she can save for a costume in Halloween if she continues smiling like that. "R-Really? Congratulations," And by that she dashed off, Chiaki and Shiori following suit. I could hear her grumbling something like 'stupid bitch' and stuff.

Ha, in your face, blondie!

This doesn't seem too bad, after all.

xXx

"You two are now official?" Tomoyo and Meilin gasped in unison when I arrived at our lunch table.

See? Gossip here about Syaoran spreads _mighty_ fast. Reina and I's confrontation just happened this morning!

"No, 'course not. I just said that to piss Reina off," I said in a low voice, just enough for the three of us to hear. "You know that I hate her,"

"Well, I hate her too. So, I understand." Meilin grinned.

Tomoyo pouted. "And here I thought it was for real,"

"Are you sure of what you're doing, though?" Meilin asked.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I can't go back on what I said. Reina will just brand me as a loser even more. Not that I care about what she says, I just don't want to let her win. Even if it means doing this,"

"Good point," Meilin replied.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria fell silent when the basketball team arrived. Headed by Syaoran, of course. They watched as the team stopped in our table. Syaoran stood beside from where I sit. I rolled my eyes. Just maginificent.

"I hear we're now official. Where did that come from?" He whispered, leaning close to my ear.

Oh boy, busted. "Me," I muttered, looking down.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me up to stand. I almost tumbled off by doing so.

"Everybody, listen up." He shouted, drawing the entire student population's attention towards him. "What you people heard were correct,"

Syaoran placed his hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, making me bump lightly against his chest.

"Sakura and I are now an official couple,"

I stared at everyone's shocked expressions, including Tomoyo and Meilin's. Holy shit, I think I swallowed my vomit.

xXx

There you all have it, the fourth chapter. In the next one, I'll explain why Syaoran made the announcement and Yukito will finally have his appearance. :D

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. The Insane

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed! xD Much appreciated, nyah. I want to clear that Syaoran just has some issues. He has difficulty expressing himself so he ends up doing surprising things every now and then. Mostly due from the leaping of his heart. :P

And oh, to .lover, you're getting warmer. ;D

Enjoy this chapter!

xXx

**Chapter Five:** _The Insane_

Yes, things can't get any better than this. Oh yes, they can't. For one thing, I saw Reina faint from afar with her skank troops fanning her. That's a perk. I saw some girls that hate me glare even more. That's an added perk. But, I guess even with those perks combined and tripled over, the announcement still overpowers them all. Ugh, why does he have to make that ridiculous announcement, anyway? Temper, Saks, temper. If you go ballistic now, you'll just embarrass yourself into the thirtieth century.

"Excuse us, please. I'll just talk to my sweetheart about this," I beamed, faking a smile. I'm pretty sure I look like Reina now. I seized Syaoran's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria. Of course, I applied care into dragging him. People might think we're not an actual couple.

Once out, I turned my head from side to side. Deeming that the coast is clear, I shove Syaoran against the wall hard. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled.

He just smirked. "An announcement of us being an official couple,"

"You know that's not true! Why fucking make it?" I growled, glaring murder at him.

Syaoran shove me aside as he placed both of his hands on the back of his head. "Because if I don't, Reina will think you're a big fat liar."

"You don't have to do that, anyway. I can tell her that we're not after a few days. I'm just messing with her," I continued glaring at him.

He walked a few steps then turned to me, his smirk still on his face. "And what? Have her take revenge on you? You know she won't rest until she gets even. And you won't hear the end of it,"

True. He has a point there. Now, I'm confused. What does he want from me? Why does he keep helping me? And all of this started when I began living with him. Damn it, what do you want, Li Syaoran?

Also, now I don't know what's worse: Accepting help from the guy I hate most or losing to the girl I hate the most?

Why do the gods keep torturing me so? If this is about the Math thing, dear mother of fried eggs, do I need to strut in the streets naked while chanting the whole equation of pi before I'm forgiven?

"Why do you keep helping me?" I managed to spit out. I bit my bottom lip as I looked down. I'm so confused. Why is he acting like this?

He just smirked. Again. Ugh. "Consider it a favor from your best friend's cousin,"

"Or a favor from my ex-best friend?"

That triggered it. I saw him stare down, hissing and gritting his teeth. I expected him to bang me against the wall again but, he didn't. Instead, he made his way back to the cafeteria. I stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"What happened, Syaoran?" I whispered. Yes, I admit, I do miss him. I do miss Syaoran. I missed the Syaoran who always protected me. The Syaoran who always treated me to double-fudge chocolate ice cream. The Syaoran who I always snuggled close to when the horror movie I picked out was too scary for me.

_That_ Syaoran. My best friend.

"Nothing," He mumbled, pulling his arm away from my grasp.

When he was about to open the cafeteria door, I surprised myself as I hugged him from behind. I clutched onto him tightly like I did before when bullies come after me and I hide behind him. Okay, so I did it. I swallowed my pride. I swallowed my anger. I swallowed everything. This is Syaoran, the guy I hate the most and yet I'm now hugging him. But even if he is the guy I hate the most, before it wasn't like that. And if this is the way of bringing him back then, I won't mind.

Yes, I know I want to kill him someday but… I guess that was because he left me without even saying goodbye.

"Please return my best friend," I pleaded. God, this is so not me. But, I'm willing to do anything to have Syaoran back.

Yes, that's the new edict as of today. I want my Syaoran back. Indeed, I'm nuts.

"He's already dead," He muttered, successfully shoving me away as he entered the cafeteria.

In my sheer anger, I punched the wall beside me. He's not dead. That's for sure.

xXx

Before, I wouldn't even entertain Syaoran in my thoughts. I figured if he wanted to play the cold shoulder game then, bring it on. I decided to ignore him, to hate him and primarily because he became like every other boy I despise. He melted into something I see everyday. He even became worse than that. It's like he insulted every girl out there by being such a pompous jerk.

But now, after what happened, I realized I'm angry towards him because he went missing in my life. I'm angry because my best friend turned into one of my enemies. And right now, with every crazy thing that's occurring, I don't know what to think anymore. I pulled my hair in frustration, letting out a groan as I laid down on my bed.

Since when did life get complicated like this?

"Saks, come here! Yukito just arrived inside his room!" Meilin beamed, popping her head in my slightly opened door.

I immediately stood up. Sigh, finally, something to take me away from all these drama in life. It's been, what? Three days since my moving in and I haven't seen Yukito ever. Maybe this is the first time he went home from college. He's a busy guy, after all.

I swooned. "I'll be right there!" I squealed, following Meilin to her room as I dashed suit.

She opened the curtains and indeed, Yukito's there. I swooned again. My prince just arrived in his castle. I felt my nose bleed, though, when he took off his shirt to change clothes. Holy underpants, is that a six pack? A drool soon escaped my agape mouth.

"Duck!" Meilin pulled me down when Yukito almost saw me staring. Phew, that was too close for comfort.

"Don't you have a telescope or something?" I murmured to Meilin, grinning evilly.

She smirked. "You perv. Sadly no. I think Syaoran has one,"

I twitched when I heard his name. Meilin saw this. She raised a brow. "What happened?"

I turned my head to the side. "Nothing,"

Meilin then seized my arm and dragged me to her couch where Yukito won't see us. We both sat and Meilin looked at me with concern. "What happened?"

I sighed. "There's no escaping this, huh?"

"I'm afraid yes," She smiled all-knowingly.

I sighed again. I'll lose air in my system if I keep this up. "We had a little talk outside of the cafeteria a while ago. He told me the Syaoran I knew back then was already dead. And I hugged him all of a sudden, asking him to bring back my best friend," I stammered.

"Oh, Saks…" Meilin mumbled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "That's not like you. You must miss him so much, huh?"

I meekly nodded. "I didn't realize I do until he did favors for me here and there,"

"I didn't know what came over him and became like this. He won't tell me so I respected his space," Meilin replied, looking pensive.

"So, I want to bring him back. I want to have my best friend back," I said, still looking down.

"You sure? Every other girlfriend he had wanted to change him,"

I grinned. "But, they weren't his best friend."

Meilin just returned my grin.

xXx

Okay, that was the scariest thing since Shigeki Tatsuru, the nerdiest nerd in school, told me he liked me. That's the last time I let Meilin pick a horror movie. God, that was even scarier than The Ring trilogy, The Grudge, and Shutter combined. Yes, yes, I know I'm a sucker for horror movies and shit but, fuck! This draws the line, damn it. Why does it have to have such a creepy storyline?

I crept into the hall as quietly as possible. The movie ended at around two thirty in the morning with its gory, scary, whatever you call it ending. I didn't even bother see the credits like I always do. I just turned off the goddamn DVD player with eyes wide open. Meilin chuckled at that and went to her room saying, 'Goodnight, don't let that ghost lady bite'. I merely glared at her.

It took me a lot of guts to actually leave the room to wash up. Stupid bathroom of mine failing me when I need you so. Now, I have to go to the farthest end of the hall just to prepare for bed. I should've just done this before I watched that darn movie. But nooo, little miss courageous just have to insist on watching it.

And look where it had gotten her.

I slapped my forehead with my palm. Stupid Saks. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You just had to be so stupid. Sigh, no use whining now. It's now or never. If I chickened out on this one, I'll most certainly chicken out on the second attempt and the third and the fourth yada yada.

I reached the bathroom and opened the lights. Okay, just make this quick before whatever entity comes popping out beside you from nowhere. I opened the faucet and splashed water on my face then I gently applied some moisturizer on my skin.

And then, the lights went out. Oh joy.

Um, it's all right, don't panic Saks. It's just a busted light bulb, nothing to worry about. But then, why did it become so cold all of a sudden? Wah, I'm not liking this. Calm down, calm down. There's a perfect, reasonable, scientific explanation behind this. It's that rise of the cold air kinda thing… I think. Gah, science was never my best subject. Then again, what is?

Ugh, focus, Saks. You still have moisturizer on your face. I searched in the dark and immediately seized the water dipper, pouring water on it. I placed it near the sink and splashed water on my face. Okay, good, good. Suddenly, the light turned back on. Thank goodness. I glanced at myself in the mirror.

Is that a shadow in the window? Haha, I'm scaring myself. That must be Wei.

Wait, hold up. I'm in the second floor. So, that means…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" I shrieked, dashing out of the bathroom rapidly. I went into my room in my haste, not even bothering to look at the door before entering. My heart's beating a million beats per second. I'm fairly sure it'll burst out of my ribcage and onto the floor any minute.

Wah! What was that shadow?

I instantly went to my bed and pulled up the covers over my head. That's the last time, and I mean _the_ last time, I watch any horror movie with Meilin. She knows how to scare the shit out of me.

I nearly screamed again when a hand looped itself around my waist. I covered my mouth with my hands. Oh all of the saints and angels there in heaven, please don't let this be a freaky ghost lady that will rip my brains out and suck my soul. Please! Just then, I heard the thing groan. My eyes went really really wide. This is it. Goodbye world. Goodbye Yukito. Goodbye friends and family. I'll give my cook book collection to Meilin as inheritance and that purple top to Tomoyo seeing as she'd been wanting it since forever.

I accidentally sniffed when my nose felt a bit itchy. Hm, something smells funny. It almost smells like the ghost drank a gallon of alcohol before engulfing me alive. Wait, Syaoran was drinking before we decided to watch the movie. So…

This is Syaoran? For the love of pumpkin ice cream, what the fuck?

The arm around me tightened and pulled me closer, making my head rest against my captor's chest. My captor's _bare_ chest. Yep, this is Syaoran alright. He always sleeps without his top on. I probably ended up entering his room by accident due to my fright. Great. What else could go wrong?

I shifted my body in order to turn around and look at him. With only the glistening moonlight illuminating his face, he looked peaceful. He looked like my best friend. I smiled, drawing a hand up to brush a stray brown lock away from his face.

_I miss you, you bastard._

When it appeared he was deep in slumber, I slowly pulled away from his grasp. But when I was about to leave the bed for good, Syaoran grabbed my arm and pulled me back in—making me lay down the bed beside him again.

"Stay…" He murmured, wrapping his arm around me once more.

I blinked in confusion. "Syaoran, I'll sleep now, okay? I'll go back to my room,"

"Sakura, please stay…"

His voice was like that of a pleading child. It almost broke my heart. "Syaoran…"

"Just stay for a little while longer," He mumbled, now wrapping two arms around me—securing me in a tight embrace.

His presence brought me warmth as his body heat emanated to me. My face was buried on his exposed chest. I tried pulling away. "Syaoran, I need to go back. I—"

He rested his chin on my head. "I love you,"

What the—EH?

xXx

Things are starting to heat up, lol. Thanks for reading and please review! XD


	6. The Irrational

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Sorry for the late update! I had the worst flu of my life for the past days and stuff. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter. (I'm not quite proud of this one so, bear with me. I was still feverish when I made this.) Thank you to all who read and reviewed! XD Hehe, yes, I can get quite evil with cliffhangers. You can all pummel me now, lol.

Enjoy!

xXx

**Chapter Six:** _The Irrational_

Why does Syaoran keep surprising me? I don't know what's more shocking now: that enigmatic shadow I saw in the bathroom or him saying 'I love you'. Gah, if this is one of his damn tricks again, I swear I'm going to skin him alive! But then, how is he going to pull a trick in this state? He's drunk, for crying out loud. Drunk. Oh wait.

There's a saying that the drunk mind says what the sober heart tries to hide, right? So, what if…

EH? NO FREAKING WAY!

No, no, no, he can't be in love with me! Why will he be in love with me? I mean, I'm not pretty, I'm not lady-like, I'm weird. Why will the hottest guy in school like me? I'm supposed to be invisible to guys like him. I'm supposed to be non-existent, darn it.

Haha, I'm imagining things again. This is all too stupid.

_Stupid, eh, Saks? Then why is your face heating up?_

Shut up. It's the warmth in here, that's all.

"Syaoran, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," I muttered, still trying to pull away.

"Sakura…" He mumbled. "I've loved you ever since we were kids…"

It was like being struck by lightning. I laid there, unable to move. Memories of our childhood flashed in my head. The moment where he fought off those bullies telling me I'm ugly. The moment where he pulled at my pigtail to wake me up in class. The moment where he defended me and admitted to the teacher that he was the one who vandalized the chair even if it was me.

No, it can't be. This can't be. He can't be in love with me.

"Why can't I have you?"

At that moment, I distinctly heard my heart being ripped into two. It echoed in my ears, almost deafening me permanently. My best friend was in love with me all this time? How can that be?

Okay, deep breath, Saks. That doesn't have to be necessarily true, anyway. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. He can be dreaming of a different person, for all I care. But then, does he even know another Sakura aside from me? Gack, but the saying!

Dang it, screw that fucking adage. Ugh, but what if..? Curse this shit, I'm so confused!

He rolled to the side suddenly, letting me go and grumbling something incoherent under his breath. I took this as an opportunity to get off the bed and out of his room. I immediately fell down the floor in an undignified heap, leaning my back against his door. I banged my head against it.

Damn, damn, damn.

So given the fact that what he said was true, I grew angry at him when in reality he was hurting all along. I added to the injury of what he felt. God, I must be the most repulsive being on earth. My best friend was in love with me. He was hurting and I pushed him away when he grew cold towards me. I couldn't blame him for being this way. It's all my fault.

It's entirely my fault. I deserve to get mobbed.

xXx

I didn't talk to him for like a week. Not even a single word spoken to him. So maybe a few words here and there but, they're all casual talk and I left it at that. People are actually getting suspicious now if we're still a couple and Syaoran always avoids the topic whenever asked.

I stay away from him and the topic too as much as possible but today was different. Meilin has Taekwondo practice while Tomoyo, being the president of the Glee Club, is practicing for a recital. So, I'm sitting here all alone in our lunch table. I didn't even touch my food yet. I don't have an appetite. Which is really saying something.

I felt someone sit opposite me. I dismally looked up and saw Syaoran's bored face, his chin resting on his palm. He's not even looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He's still not looking at me. "Keeping up the illusion that we're a couple,"

"Please, you don't even have to do that. People are not idiots to believe we still are,"

There was a long pause. I played around with my food using my plastic fork idly.

"What happened that night?" He inquired, now gazing at me.

I knew one day he will ask that's why I try to keep away from him. I don't want to answer. I don't know what to answer. I mean I can't say 'you just told me you loved me' or 'you doof, whatever happened to the pinky swear we did that we'll never fall for each other?'.

So far, I want to push him away. If I end up being nice to him in an attempt to bring my best friend back, I might pull him closer to me as it is. I don't want that. I don't want to hurt him by making him hope even more because I know I don't feel the same way. It's better that we stay cold towards each other.

If only I didn't fall asleep outside his room then, he wouldn't have to ask me about that night. Way to go, Saks.

"I fell asleep, plain and simple."

His stare was fixed into my eyes. "You're lying,"

I raised a brow. "How can you tell? Did you become a detective all of a sudden?"

He was getting angry. "Dang it, Sakura! What freaking happened?"

"I told you, I fell asleep!"

Syaoran slammed his hands onto the table, making me jump. He left in a fit of rage as eyes turned towards us. It's a good thing only a few students were present inside the cafeteria at that time or we would've made a very theatrical scene. I hung my head low, just staring at my untouched food.

It's better this way. It's for the best. But, why is it that things can't get any worse?

xXx

Days went by fast. Or slow. I really don't know. Frankly, I really don't care. Tomoyo and Meilin noticed my lack of enthusiasm, especially when they saw me eating 'normal' food. What? When I'm depressed, I really don't care what I eat anymore.

But damn, why am I even depressed? Back then, I wouldn't even care if Syaoran won't talk to me for a month. A year, even. So, what makes this time any different? Is it because something changed? But, WHAT?

Maybe the way I see him now?

I don't see him as my enemy anymore. I'm seeing my hurting best friend that wouldn't be hurting if it wasn't because of me. And the guilt I'm feeling is eating me alive gradually. I really abhor it when I cause pain to someone. I always feel like I'm the worse scumbag in the entire universe.

And I can't even fix it. The only way I think of fixing it is this but why does it feel heavier? GRAH. Now you know my dilemma. I wish there's just this machine that can solve your problems and shit. I don't care if it costs like a ton of money. Just fucking do something about this!

I went home alone again today. Since the Winter Ball is coming up, Tomoyo became the president for decorations so she dragged a reluctant Meilin along. They invited me to join but, I declined. What I love about my friends is that they respect the space I need so, they just wished me well.

When I arrived, Syaoran's home. Basketball practices won't resume until the end of the Winter Ball so, I have to expect his presence every time I enter the house. He glanced at me and I glanced at him before I nodded politely and went quietly for the stairs.

"Sakura, we need to talk…" He muttered and I looked at him.

His stare was intense once more and I felt the urgency of the situation. Not wanting to irk him even more, I obliged as I sat on the couch. Unfortunately, this means I'm sitting beside him. Really, why are his things scattered all around the living room?

"What is it about?" I asked, though I know what it's going to be about.

He looked away, his hair covering his eyes. "About that night. I think I said something to you,"

I gazed away too. "You didn't say something. You were sound asleep," I lied.

"Did I say something about you in my sleep?" His voice was soft, surprisingly. And I couldn't help but take a glimpse at him because of that.

This totally out of character action he's making never ceases to surprise me. And somehow, pity him. If this is so important to him, I don't want to prolong his agony any longer. Although, I need to know something that's been bothering me ever since that night.

"If I tell you what, will that mean what you said was true?" I inquired.

There was a long pause. We just sat there in silence. It felt awkward but not as awkward as the past few days.

"Three words. You told me three words,"

At that, he unexpectedly seized the back of my head and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes went wide. Real wide. Even wider than all of the shocking things that happened to me. Syaoran's… kissing me? Dear mother of the famous crawling hag, what the hell?! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! This is not real. This is not occurring.

I immediately pulled him away from me and I slowly touched my lips with my fingers. That was my first kiss and it wasn't even what I imagined it to be. With the complete shock of what just transpired, I slapped him. Hard. Just as hard as his kiss. I didn't know what to do. It was an impulsive move. I was too astonished. I was caught off guard.

He was staring down, his hair covering much of his face again. I stood up and dashed up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut. I slumped down the flooring, banging my head one loud time against the door.

So, it's true. What he said was true. He just confirmed it when he kissed me. He's in love with me all this time. Li Syaoran's been hurting all this time. I felt stupid. I felt so oblivious, ignorant, naïve. I felt hurt.

But, why? Does this mean I love him too?

I slammed my fists down the floor as my vision went blurry. Of course not, he's my best friend.

xXx

Thanks for reading and please review! xP


	7. The Influence

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Sorry for the late update! My week's been a witness to a lot of crazy things. X.x Anyway, ZOMG. Thanks a bunch for a hundred reviews! This is so awesome! :P I never thought my reviews will reach this plenty, lol. Sankyuu!

I dedicate this chapter to all who made those one-hundred plus reviews possible. Enjoy!

xXx

**Chapter Seven:** _The Influence_

I'm in love with Tsukishiro Yukito. I'm fairly certain I'm in love with Tsukishiro Yukito. I'm pretty much sure I'm in love with Tsukishiro Yukito.

Right, right?

I hummed my millionth hum as I sit here Indian style on my bed. I have to condition myself through meditating. And some power chi yoga thing I watched over the TV yesterday. The instructor said that the perfect way to ease your confused mind is to try it. So, why not try it? Although, I'm sure I look like a complete doofus right now.

But, gah, why am I even confused in the first place? Am I actually doubting my love for Yukito that I have cherished for years? And because of what? Syaoran finally making it as clear as day that he loves me?

I groaned as I laid down on my bed. Why am I feeling like this? My love for Yukito shouldn't be threatened. I mean we go a long way, right? I'm his self-proclaimed girlfriend, damn it. Sigh, maybe I'm beginning to doubt because he's not here all the time. I barely see him anymore. Does that mean my love for him is waning?

I guess the world really is coming to an end, huh?

I shifted to the side of the bed. It's not helping either that I'm feeling so guilty right now. I know, I know, I shouldn't have slapped Syaoran. I bet I'm already buried thirty furlongs deep by now if any of the girls in school saw me do that. It's just that, I felt like he took advantage of me. I mean, he can ask me if he wanted to kiss me, you know. That's the polite thing to do!

But yeah, the hitting part was far too much. I should say sorry but, whenever I get the guts to do so, I always chicken out in the last minute. Stupid Saks. He's hurting and you even added to it physically. They should build you like a monument for being the queen of idiocy or something.

I took a long deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. What do I do now? Should I still attempt to bring my best friend back? I mean, I can say we can never be more than friends, right? Or should I just ignore him?

But, that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Maybe I should just let him in. What's the worse thing that could happen, right? Probably I will learn to love him.

Say what? Are you out of your medication, Kinomoto Sakura?

Ugh. The stress is starting to take its toll into my logical thinking.

Which reminds me, I still have one particular dilemma. Nah, this doesn't involve my complicated love life, thank goodness. You see, I'm a sponsor for this charitable institution that enables poor children to have an education. Not just ordinary children but those who have the determination of studying, just not financially sufficient. I know, I'm too young to be a sponsor but, god, I won't stand here and do nothing for those unfortunate children!

So, I signed up. I just have to donate like six hundred yen every month to compensate the child's education.

Where does the predicament enter, you might ask? Well, I'm kind of short for funds. Sue me for eating a lot when depressed. And now, I think I won't be able to meet the deadline. Fyi, tomorrow's the deadline—the day I'll finally meet the kid I've been sponsoring all these months.

The shame! The shame of not being able to donate. Oh, the poor poor kid! I'm soooooorry!

No! That's quitter talk, Saks. And you're not a quitter! I'll find a way to continue that child's education. Even if it means selling my body for prostitution!

Given that the customer is a drop-dead gorgeous guy, that is.

xXx

I knew my eyes spelled murder all over as I raised the hammer high up in the air.

_Whack!_

Oh darn, stupid Piggy Bank. Where are all my hard-earned coins? Don't tell me you're stuffing yourself with my money that's why you're this fat!

There are some coins, though. But, they'll never suffice. Even if I count them separately, they still wouldn't suffice. I sighed. Just splendid.

I sat down on my bed exasperatedly. What now?

"In need of money?"

I glanced up and saw Syaoran leaning on the doorframe. Yet again, he's not looking at me. Is there something wrong with my face?

"Obviously," I sighed once more.

I bit my bottom lip upon remembering what happened yesterday. I shifted my eyes, avoiding my gaze at him. "Sorry…" At last, I said it. Thank you courage for not failing me.

"For what?"

I stared down. "For slapping you. I'm really sorry,"

"It's nothing. I deserved it," He stated blankly.

A sharp pang shot through my chest.

I immediately stood up and approached him. "No! You don't! I do!" I pointed at my cheek. "Come on, slap me!"

He looked away. "You know I can't hurt you,"

I felt my knees weakening as I slowly slumped down in front of him. I can't take the guilt anymore. "Just slap me! Hurt me! Do anything you think is necessary for making you feel this way!" I tried my best to make my voice bold and strong but it turned into a squawk.

He scooted down in front of me until he's already at eye-level. I didn't meet his gaze. "Your beautiful face will get tarnished if I do that,"

Syaoran was smirking when I glanced at him suddenly. I couldn't help but pull out an amused smile. Same old Syaoran. "I'm not beautiful," I mumbled.

He just chuckled as he stood up again. He inserted his hand inside his pocket and pulled out something. I didn't know what it is until he tossed it to me. "There. I'm sure that can suffice,"

I stared wide-eyed at the check in my hands. One thousand yen?!

"No, I can't accept this." I protested, shaking my head.

He smirked once more. "Consider that as a help from a friend,"

I took a shock glimpse at him. "Does this mean…"

Syaoran grinned. "Yep, he's back."

My lips gradually curved up as his statement registered itself in my head. What did he just say? He's back? Syaoran's back? My best friend's back?

In my utter delight, I launched myself onto him, almost killing him with a deadly glomp.

Yes, he's back!

But why does he feel so stiff in my arms?

xXx

Kohana.

Kohana is her name, the name of the kid I'm funding. She has long brown hair that she ties into braids and possesses the most beautiful pair of royal green eyes. She almost looks like me when I was a kid, except perhaps I'm more boyish than her. She's shy and she couldn't even utter a single sentence without stuttering as she's now standing in front of me.

Aw, she looked adorable!

I just love kids.

"What do you wanna play?" I asked her, crouching down so we're eye-level.

She's staring down at her pink worn-out sandals. "Um… I-I don't know… Anything you like, neechan…" Kohana stammered, her lips nearly quivering.

I smiled. "Okay, how about dressing up dolls? I'm sure we can make Barbie's face look better with the right outfit,"

I'll admit, I've never played with dolls before. Heck, I don't even want to own one. But, name every street game out there and I know how to play them. With careful strategies involved.

To my surprise, she giggled. "What's so funny?" I inquired. Do I look like a comedienne now to kids?

"Barbie's face can't look any better,"

Whoa, what's up with this girl? She even thinks like me!

I laughed as I ruffled her hair. "Yeah, even a plastic surgeon will have some difficulty."

She grinned. "You're cool, neechan!"

"Aww!" I beamed, hugging her. "You're pretty cool yourself, Kohana."

"What are you doing hugging her?" A voice declared. I frowned and saw this grumpy-looking boy standing behind Kohana with his hands on his waist. He has messy dark green hair and a pair of brown eyes that nearly matched those of Syaoran's. The kid shove me away of Kohana as he stretched his right arm in front of the lass as if to protect her.

Err, okaaay. Is this Kohana's boyfriend?

"Kira, she's the one funding me… S-She's Sakura-neechan. She's very nice," Kohana stammered, placing a hand on his shoulder to prevent him.

The boy turned around. "You know I can't let anything happen to you,"

What the hell? Now he's her personal bodyguard? "Hey look here, cranky. I don't have any intention of hurting Kohana, just so you know. Do I look like a goon to you?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, averting his grouchy gaze. "Whatever. You look ugly,"

"WHAT?! Why I oughta give you a piece of my mind and my fists, you squirt!"

Kohana abruptly stood in front of Kira, her eyes apologetic. "Don't hurt him, neechan! He's my best friend and he just wanted to protect me,"

I let my irritation fade as I stared at the two. That over-protective nature. That relationship. I've seen it so many times in my childhood. I smiled wistfully as nostalgia carefully sank in. These two remind me so much of Syaoran and I back when we were still kids. I almost forgot the feeling of being protected until I saw Kira's attitude. Somehow, I miss it too even if I can take care of myself most of the time now.

"Kira, say sorry!"

"But, Kohana…"

"She's my neechan! I owe so many things to her!"

"Okay, fine…"

Kira bowed in front of me. "Sorry for acting like that. I hope you can forgive me,"

I smiled and when he looked up, I pinched his cheek real hard. So adorkable! "It's all right. You remind me of someone so much, you know."

"Will that someone be me, by any chance?"

I let go of Kira's cheek after much protest from the boy as I turned around to see where that voice came from. And I smiled once more when I saw my best friend approaching us.

xXx

"What are you doing here?" I inquired, glancing at him.

We were seated on the park bench, watching all of the sponsored kids play around. Amiko, a woman in her late twenties and the one in charge of the small gathering, is having a hard time making them behave.

"I followed you. I want to make sure you'll use the money I gave you for right purposes," Syaoran replied.

In this light, something's different with him. I can't put my finger on it, though. But, I think he looked even more dashing than before. I'll admit he looks handsome but, now he looks even more handsome? Is that even possible?

"I gave it to Amiko. I'm sponsoring Kohana's education," I stated, looking away.

"Oh, that kid you just hugged?"

I nodded. I searched for her and saw that she's playing tag with Kira. They looked so happy together.

"He reminds me so much of you," I said, referring to Kira.

Syaoran was looking the other way when I gazed back at him. "Yeah, I heard. Although, I'm not that annoying."

I chuckled. "Right," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" He laughed. "You know I just wanted to protect you,"

"Is that still possible today?"

"What, me protecting you?"

I nodded. "Yep,"

He just grinned. "You can take care of yourself now,"

I stared down. "It's just that I kinda miss it…"

"Kinda?"

I crossed my arms before my chest. "Fine, a lot! Happy now?"

I heard him chuckle and I felt my cheeks flaming when he looped his arms around my shoulders. What, I'm blushing? "Don't worry, I will. You're my best friend, after all."

The way he said the words 'best friend' sounded so foreign. Even his smile seemed foreign. And it dawned on me that he's back because he already gave up on me. I felt pain surge inside my chest. He sacrificed his own happiness for mine?

I don't know what came over me when I unexpectedly hugged him. I felt him jerk in surprise when I did.

"What are you doing?"

I know, I'm insane. I know, I'm stupid. I know, I'm selfish. At first, I wanted him to give up on me because I wanted to bring my best friend back. But, if giving up meant hurting him further then what right do I have to deny him of his happiness?

"Please don't give up,"

xXx

Kohana means 'little flower' and Kira means 'light'. Thank you for reading and please review! XD

Next chapter will be the Winter Ball!


	8. The Immobile

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed my last chapter! XD To all who are asking, Syaoran appeared to have given up his love for Sakura in exchange of just being her best friend. But, with Sakura's last statement, let's see what happens in this chapter. xP

Enjoy!

xXx

**Chapter Eight:** _The Immobile_

Snow came late this year. Normally, with the announcement of the Winter Ball, buckets and buckets of snow are already falling. Last year, there was even the worst blizzard of the century. Looks like this year it'll be the opposite. Funny, I anticipated the same worse blizzard this year so that I wouldn't have to attend that Winter Ball.

I really hate social gatherings.

The only one I attended was the Sadie Hawkins Dance when we were freshmen. After that embarrassing and totally humiliating night of my life, I vowed not to go to any. There had been countless of dances already and I absented myself from them all. I don't really see the point of wearing uncomfortable dresses and torturous high heels just to see the same faces of your classmates you see every single day.

They say it's for social purposes. I say it's the school's way of getting more money from us.

Also, I get to see Syaoran flirt with the prettiest girls in school in every dance the school funds. The Sadie Hawkins Dance was enough nightmare for me, thank you very much. I don't need to see the same scenario over and over again. I want to keep my sanity, just so you know.

Tomoyo had always told me I'm jealous. Maybe I am. So what? He's my best friend. His eyes should be fixed only on me. But when the dances started, we're already squabbling. So why am I still jealous?

"Saks, you ready?" Meilin asked, entering my room. I glanced at her. She looks beautiful clad in a red cocktail dress. It has Chinese styles decorating it and it reaches up to her ankles, though a slit high up in her thighs makes it look steamy. She's fully prepared and why shouldn't she be? Satsue Seichi, the captain of the football team and our school's quarterback, asked her to the ball.

He and Reina used to be dating but, of course, no guy can stand her bitchy attitude. Only an idiot will. And so, they only dated for like a week. It's not a secret to the entire school that Seichi has dibs for Meilin after that.

"Why aren't you still ready?"

I gave her an amused smile. "The Ball's in an hour still. Someone's excited,"

Meilin chuckled. "Yeah right. Who will be excited with him? He, Syaoran and our student council president are all alike. My cousin just took it way too much. By the way, what's with you two? Looks like he's getting nicer and nicer towards you,"

I grinned. "We're okay. Syaoran's back,"

Meilin sat next to me on the bed. "You sure? He doesn't look that happy,"

My gaze cast downwards. "I think he already gave up on me,"

"Why aren't you happy? Isn't that what you wanted? This way, he's back."

I bit my bottom lip. Is that what I_ really_ wanted? "I don't think that's what I want anymore,"

Then what, Saks? And why is your heart beating fast? This only happens when you're thinking of Yukito and he's like non-existent in your mind right now.

"Don't tell me," Meilin smirked. "You're now in love with him,"

I knew quite well that my face turned fifty shades of red. If the shades of red will even reach fifty, that is. "Wah, no way! Of course not!"

Meilin's smirk was accompanied by an equally sly glint in her eyes. "You're blushing,"

"I am not!"

Lie.

"Yes you do!"

Absolute truth.

"I am not!"

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Keep telling yourself that. But, it looks like you're really in love with him."

Am I really? Am I really in love with Li Syaoran? But, I'm fairly certain I'm in love with Tsu—bah, I knew for a fact that I'm just saying that to condition myself.

But, am I really?

I need a psychiatrist.

xXx

I remember Syaoran and I will run around the town with our sled whenever winter comes. We would always go in search for the best sledding hill and he would always push me downwards while riding the sled. It's always the same every year. Of course, I'll have to be properly insulated. I really loathe the cold.

Oftentimes, we'll go downhill together. And Touya will always reprimand me for frequently playing with him. He says he's a bad influence. Yeah, right.

That was before the event five years ago. It's also the winter season back then and instead of the usual dance, the school sponsored a Romeo and Juliet play. Yes, it was the epic play I've been talking about. Remember that it was that time that Dad didn't come and I took it rather pathetically. Well, after the play, I got news from Meilin that Yukito watched it.

And I grew even more miserable because I didn't play Juliet when I was supposed to be. Syaoran comforted me right after the play and all I ever did was wail about how dejected I felt for not having Yukito watch me. Now I know why Syaoran became cold towards me the day after. He must've been fed up with all my Yukito talk.

I couldn't blame him. I must've sounded so stupid and bratty that time.

And now, I'm as confused as ever. Do I really love Syaoran now? Did the love I hold for Yukito a mere fangirl crush?

I took a glimpse at the gown on my bed. Meilin brought it over after our conversation, saying that Tomoyo took the time and effort into sewing it amidst all the decorating and recital practices. Okay, that's one reason I should attend the dance. Do I still need like five good reasons?

The gown's in light blue. And the look appeared almost Cinderella-like. I'm not surprised. Tomoyo had always pictured me as a Cinderella awaiting her full bloom. But, she didn't have to make the gown look like Cindy's dress, you know! Although, I'm thankful it wasn't revealing like she teasingly promised.

I heard the doorbell rang, startling me out of my reverie, and I went downstairs to get it. As I opened the door, I was greeted by an attractive Seichi. I've got to admit, he looks handsome.

"Oh hey, Sakura. Is Meilin ready?" He inquired casually, a smile on his face.

Seichi's this redhead who has the most stunning pair of azure eyes I've ever seen. His crimson hair falls to his shoulders and he ties it back in a short pony. He's one of the three most sought after guys in our school, though Syaoran's the most popular. The other guy would be our student council president, Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's also in Syaoran's team.

Did I mention that Eriol likes Tomoyo? Although that's the case, the two haven't dated yet. Must be because of their busy scheds. Funny, if you look at it this way, Meilin, Tomoyo and I are bound to get the three hottest guys in school. Not that I'm suggesting anything, of course.

"She is, like an hour ago. I bet she's excited to see you," I winked.

Seichi grinned. "Heh, you're such a charmer, Sakura."

Did I forget to mention that Seichi's the nicest of the three too?

"Come in. It's pretty cold outside. You should just wait for her in the living room. I think she's retouching her make-up." I let him in as he placed his snowy coat on the coat's rack.

He sat on the couch. "Why aren't you ready? It's fifteen minutes before the ball,"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm still thinking whether I should go or not,"

"Why not? Isn't Syaoran gonna be your date?"

I rolled my eyes. "Right. And my so-called date just went ahead without me,"

"From what I heard, the basketball dudes are gonna be doing something special this year," Seichi replied, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Seichi!" I heard Meilin call out. I turn around and saw her descending the stairs. She's looked as lovely as she was an hour ago.

Seichi stood up and approached the stairs. Once Meilin was down, she hooked her arm around his. I gave them an amused smile. "You two have fun,"

"Oh come on, Saks, don't say that like you're not attending!" Meilin scolded, shooting me a glare.

I sighed. "You know I don't attend social gatherings,"

"Think about attending this one, okay? It'll be fun!"

"If you don't attend, I'll whack you with a football." Seichi added, smirking.

Meilin slapped him playfully on the arm, turning Seichi's smirk into a wide grin. "Just call us if you wanna get picked up," She smiled, waving goodbye. Seichi waved goodbye as well.

I watched their retreating forms then I closed the door behind me. I still don't know if I should go or not. Probably I won't. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't go. My Syaoran returning wouldn't change my I-won't-go-to-stupid-dances routine.

xXx

Wearing this gown while walking in a snow-covered street in high heels is just downright absurd. But, here I am doing it. Really, they should dub me the queen of idiocy. The title suits me very well.

I trudged down the snow-coated lane. Okay, so I did decide to go, after all. Although, it'll be difficult since I don't have a private car going there, the streets are covered with snow, and the nearest bus stop is like ten blocks from here. Which makes it double the distance given that I'm wearing a gown and matching stilettos.

Why did I even bother going, anyway? What made me wear this gown, and go outside the house? What was my driving force, damn it?!

I bit my bottom lip. I guess it was Syaoran.

My heart skipped a beat upon thinking of him. I can feel myself blushing again. What's happening to me? Am I really beginning to fall for him?

My thoughts were interrupted when my gown got caught in a hook near a tree. Darn this shit, I don't have time for this! I decided to pull my gown free but, immediately halted. If I do that, the gown will get ripped and I don't want to upset Tomoyo or anything.

Just peachy.

In my sheer irritation, I punched the tree hard. Oops, wrong move, Saks. Because the moment I did, all the collected snow up the said tree came falling down on me.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THAT'S FREAKIN' COLD!

I shivered as I clutched my arms around myself. I have to get out of this ridiculous cold! In my haste, I ran and I heard my gown rip. Great, what else could go wrong? And just as I asked that, as if the Math gods heard me, my right heel got broken—making me fall face flat on the nearest pile of snow. See? I told you my two left feet aren't designed for stupid high heels.

I trembled even more as the cold started to enter my body. I can't move anymore and I'm pretty sure I looked like a mess right now. Attending the ball is still in my priority but I think I'll die of emphysema first or something. And as if the Math gods are really loathing every fiber of my being right now (you can all stop now, really!), a frigid wind breezed through me, making me shake even more. If that's still possible.

Just then, a familiar-looking car stopped just in front of me. And before I lost consciousness, I saw Syaoran looking perfect in his coat and tie.

xXx

"W-What are you…?" I stammered, not finishing my sentence as I quivered from the immense cold.

He glanced at me. "I came to find you. Meilin tried calling the house but Wei told her that you already left so she got worried,"

I wrapped his jacket tightly around me. I then noticed that Syaoran didn't bother turning on the car's AC as he drove to where the school is.

"T-Thank you and s-sorry…" I mumbled.

"Sorry for what?"

I stared down. This is again due to my stupidity. "S-Seichi told me you and the b-basketball guys are gonna do something special for the dance. S-Sorry for making you leave it,"

He chuckled. "Nah, it was just something we came up with for the kicks. We were supposed to serenade our chosen girls and with you not there, who am I going to serenade?"

All the cold left my body as I blushed crimson.

"People still think we're a couple, after all."

That statement of his was like a brick being thrown directly at my head. I continued to stare down. Why am I feeling sad all of a sudden? Dang it, Saks. What's happening to you?

"Fuck! The road to school's blocked with snow!"

I instantly looked at the road ahead. Indeed, there's a 'road closed' sign in front of us. "But then, how did you…?"

"A while ago, cars can still pass. Looks like the pile grew taller now," Syaoran shrugged, gazing at me.

"What now?" I asked, growing worried. I just ruined Tomoyo's dress, my high heeled shoes, dragged Syaoran into this mayhem. Really, that queen of idiocy title suits me rather well.

Syaoran then smirked at me. "I know of a cozy place near here where we can have our dance,"

I smiled. I don't know why but the idea of being alone with Syaoran in this cold winter night sent warm fuzzies fluttering in my chest.

xXx

It's indeed a very comfy place. A small coffee shop that's well lit and warm. Syaoran really knew how to please a girl. Maybe he took his other girlfriends here. I don't know. I don't even want to know.

It's a good thing only a few people were here, mostly adults who wanted to warm themselves in this frosty night. A good thing really because I'm here limping due to my broken heel and hiding the huge rip on the side of my gown. Syaoran found it funny, though. I merely glared at him. He told me that some things never change.

Once we were seated, we both ordered black coffee to keep ourselves temperate.

He glanced at me then grinned. "Is that the new style?"

I stared at him confused for a moment until I realized he's referring to my hair. I shot him a deadpan glare. "Blame the wind,"

I was taken aback when Syaoran leaned towards me and brushed a stray lock covering my eyes. "I _thank_ the wind. You look even prettier,"

"Haha, yeah right."

"No really, you should wear your hair more often like that."

I rolled my eyes. "That'll be the day,"

He winked. "I'll wait for that day,"

Suddenly, slow music wafted through the shop's atmosphere. I smiled. It sounds like a soothing lullaby. I was surprised, however, when Syaoran stood up and approached me. He extended his right hand, a smile imprinted on his lips.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Syaoran, you know I can't! I have a torn gown and a broken heel," I whispered, looking at the people present in the café.

"So what? I'm not gonna be dancing with your tattered gown and broken heel, anyway." He leaned in and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna be dancing with you,"

I was about to slap him for kissing me again without permission when he stopped me. "Tsk, tsk, no slapping allowed. Man, Sakura, do I have to ask for your permission in everything?"

I smirked. "Nope. Just warn me,"

He grinned. "Consider it done,"

I stood up and held his hand. The mere instant our skin touched, I felt electricity shooting in my spine. Okay, that felt weird. Syaoran accompanied me on the dance floor and I followed suit. I didn't care whether most of the people there are looking at me like I grew three heads or something. Can't they take a clue that I'm a trend-setter? Tomorrow, this is going to be in!

He placed his hands around my waist as I looped my arm around his neck. Normally, this will only be present in my dreams and with Yukito in it. But, it didn't matter now. I realized, while we're now slow dancing on a non-existent dance floor of a small café, that Yukito wasn't the object of my affection all this time.

And that the person who held my heart hostage all these years is the same person who just winked at me and kissed me passionately on my lips. Yes, I did it. I did the impossible. Actually, I've done the impossible all this time. I just didn't wake up to it sooner. And now that reality finally bit me with metal teeth, I cry it to the world. To the universe. To all the aliens inhabiting Mars.

That, yes, I'm in love with Li Syaoran. I'm in love with my best friend.

xXx

This is officially the climax of the story, minna-san. :P In the next chapter, Sakura will be having heaps and heaps of trouble trying to tell him how she feels. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. The Introduction

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

Sorry for the late update. School's been real hectic this last week. X.x

Anyway, thank you to all who read and reviewed! You guys rock! :D

As you can all see, I've changed my pen name into **Subtle Sven**. I've always liked the name 'Sven'. x3 Maybe I'll name my future kid that, lol. Transient Twilight's okay. It's just that I don't want my pen name to get associated with anything. I've been Transient Twilight even before the Twilight hype began.

Along with that change, I've spiffied up my profile too. You can all check it out if you want. XD

Enough chit-chat. :P Here's the ninth chapter. Enjoy!

xXx

**Chapter Nine:** _The Introduction_

This whole 'I love Syaoran' thing is driving me berserk. And the fact that I realized I loved him ever since and I just didn't know it makes me think I'm the most ignorant ignoramus in the entire universe. I should tell him my feelings soon. Real soon. Or else I'll eventually die from all the pressure I'm experiencing right now. I have to give him an answer.

Problem is, has he already given up on me? Oh, I fucking hope not! If he did, I'll make him fall for me whatever the consequences may be. I'll make sure of that.

I glanced at the folded letter that I got in the mail a while ago. It says it came from Kohana. This is the second letter I got from her. The first was when I signed up to become her sponsor. I wonder why she wrote to me all of a sudden. I carefully took the letter and opened it. I was planning on reading it later but, what the heck.

My vision adjusted to the text inside.

_Dear Sakura-neechan,_

_Thank you for taking the time into meeting me personally. I really appreciate it! I also thank you for not hurting Kira. He can be real obnoxious to people I only met once so, please forgive him. He just has this vow of protecting me up until we grow up. You know what, neechan, I like him. You know, as in like like him. Don't tell anyone, okay? I hope he doesn't change when we grow older, though! I like him the way he is._

_And um, I wish you all the luck with your boyfriend, neechan. He reminds me a lot of Kira. I do hope we end up like you two in the future._

_Much love,_

_Kohana_

My eyes grew wide as I closed the letter shut. What, even Kohana thinks Syaoran and I are an item? I began to blush furiously as I stared down. Now, I feel even more compelled to tell him how I feel. But, where to begin? Most importantly, how? I have to tell him direct to the point like, 'listen up, Syaoran! I love you!'. Although, that doesn't sound so sincere.

How about I make it sound poetic like, 'my darling angel, you're like the stars shimmering with much refulgence in the black tapestry-like yonder!'? Ugh, that sounded like something out of a cheesy romance novel.

Maybe I'll just be myself. Yep, that's right. I'll tell him I love him by being myself. I smiled crookedly. That'll do more damage than anything else.

xXx

I descended downstairs and into the kitchen to get some lunch. I remember Meilin's out on a date with Seichi today. Sigh, I would've viewed this as the perfect opportunity to tell Syaoran how I feel except for the fact that I can't find the courage to do so. I'm such a weakling.

I opened the fridge when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I nearly lurched forward in utter surprise.

"Whoa, you all right? You don't have any plans of cooling yourself inside the fridge, yes?" Syaoran joked. On second thought, I think I'll be cooling myself inside with all this heat rising on my cheeks.

Okay, get a grip, Saks. You can do this. Just three freaking words.

"Syaoran, I…" I stammered. Come on! You can do this!

He grinned. "Yeah?"

Take a deep calming breath, Kinomoto. Find your voice. Arrange your thoughts. Zip up your bladder before you pee in sheer anxiety here.

"I… I… l-love…"

Oh damn it, why can't I say it?

I looked up to meet his face and I nearly melted. A few days ago, I would only scoff.

Syaoran smirked. My panties nearly plummeted down the floor. Good thing I seized them before they do. "I know what you're gonna say,"

Say what? Are my facial expressions that obvious?

My heart quickened its pace and I felt my lungs tighten. God, I can't breathe. Someone call 911 or something.

"If you love bacon so much, you don't have to block the fridge so I can't get any. Really, Saks. I know you're hungry but, this is being selfish." He teased, shoving me away.

My face turned grim.

_WHAT?_

I watched him as he stuffed a single strip of bacon inside his mouth, the remaining of it dangling from his lips. "You want some? I can share, you know. Although, if you bite this other half, it's inevitable for me to kiss you." Syaoran mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. I know very well that a blush is still tainting my cheeks. Holy underpants of Syaoran, I'm so tempted to bite off that bacon and just… URGH!

"Never mind. I think I lost my appetite,"

He smirked as he chewed up the bacon. "Really? I can hear your stomach growling from a mile away. Are you sure you don't want me to share?"

I shot him an I'm-gonna-kill-you look. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just eat bread and some jam,"

"Suit yourself. Oh hey, the basketball dudes are gonna come over later. We're gonna watch some movies, wanna join?"

I glared at him. "No,"

A sly grin imprinted itself on his lips. "It's gonna be a horror flick,"

I grabbed a breadknife from the cupboard and started spreading pistachio jam on my loaf of my bread. "What's the title?"

"Silent Whispers, I think."

I dropped the breadknife in shock. For the love of chicken breasts, that's the movie Meilin picked out. Oh, no way am I going to watch that demented movie again. Nya-uh. No fucking way!

"Oi, what's the matter?" He asked as he approached me.

I smiled. "Nothing… I think I have Calculus homework I need to do later. You guys just enjoy yourselves,"

He leaned over and I felt his warm breath tickling my skin. "Why? Is it too scary for you?"

I can feel my knees growing weak. "O-Of course not. Already watched it and it was lame,"

My eyes closed shut when I felt him kiss my neck tenderly. "Is that so? Well, if it's so lame then why are your knees shaking?"

It's because you're doing this to me, darn it! Why does he have to keep on doing this, anyway? It makes it even harder for me to confess! I mean, a proper statement of my feelings is at hand here before I start kissing him or do stuff with him, okay?

He looped his arms around my waist suddenly, pulling me closer to him. And I can feel his feverish kisses continue on my neck. Damn it, Sakura, MOVE AWAY! Fuck this shit, my body seemed glued to the spot. Move Saks, before you lose your virginity in their kitchen! Not that I mind, really.

What the fuck?

"I'm waiting for an answer, Sakura."

I love you, that's why!

Instead of telling him that, I shove away from his grasp and planted a mighty punch right onto his face.

xXx

Finally, I plastered the last band-aid on my neck. I think I placed a total of three just to hide this huge hickey I acquired from him. Syaoran has a band-aid too. It's situated right on the bridge of his nose. That should make him think twice from flirting with me before I give him a concrete answer.

Okay, on to more pressing matters like my Calculus homework. Damn all this parabola, hyperbola, graph shit. I mean, come on! This is not even applicable in the real—okay, um, I'm sorry for saying that, Math gods. They're really fun. Really!

I groaned as I got my mechanical pencil. So, if I substitute x here, I get y and if cancel this stuff, I get…

Suddenly, the sound of blaring rock music filled the whole house. I let a few cuss words escape my lips. Just great, Syaoran and his basketball idiots having tons of fun. Calculus is hard enough without their infernal racket, thank you.

I marched out of my room and down the stairs. There are some people that need to get shouted at before anything gets through their heads.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" I yelled.

The music stopped and all eyes looked at me.

"Well, well, captain's girlfriend came to play." Naoto, one of Syaoran's teammates, taunted.

The team laughed and I saw Syaoran scoff from afar. He glanced at me and just gave me a deadpan glare. The band-aid on his nose looked pretty cute, though.

"Oi, what's that, Sakura? Syaoran gave you a huge hickey, huh?" Eriol, the student council's irresponsible president and another basketball player, sneered as he pointed at my neck. It didn't help either that I'm wearing a short spaghetti strapped top and small shorts that clearly exposed the obvious hickey.

"I think she got it when they did it last night. I mean captain has one, too." I heard someone murmur.

I can feel my blood boiling in fury. "Listen up all you morons, if I hear another wisecrack from any of you, I won't hesitate turning all of your faces into tartar sauce! Got it?"

They just jeered and Eriol merely smirked. "No wonder you're Syaoran's girlfriend. He's the only guy who can handle you,"

"What did you mean by that, Hiiragizawa?!" I bellowed and I was downright ready to beat him into a bloody pulp when Syaoran spoke up.

"It means that you're mine and mine alone,"

I turned my head to the side, blushing deep red. I gritted my teeth. Damn it, stay composed.

The team, seeing my clear and undeniable embarrassed state, just teased me to Syaoran endlessly—much to my utter dismay.

"Anyway, since you're already here, Miss Kinomoto, wanna join our little drinking session?" Eriol inquired, bowing before me mockingly. I just glared at him unwaveringly.

"I'm not gonna drink and lose myself with a bunch of morons,"

Eriol's eyes sparkled. "Please?"

"Please?" Everyone else imitated.

I looked at them disgustingly before I happen to see Syaoran smirking, as if challenging me. Ugh, whatever, band-aid boy.

xXx

"KAMPAI!" I shouted for the millionth time.

"You're such a fun drunk, Sakura!" I heard someone call out.

I laughed. "Of course, I am!"

Whoopee! I've never felt so much fun in my entire life. God, the wonders of alchohol! Ooooohh, look at all the pretty colors! Wheeeee!

"That's enough, Sakura." I heard Syaoran reprimand.

Whatever, sour-puss! You're such a kill joy!

"No, I'm not going to stop!" I yelled as I gulped down my seventh bottle of beer.

"You're going to bed now,"

"Why, are you my mother, huh?!"

I felt him carrying me bridal style up to my room. I began to thrash about. "No, I'm not going to stop! You can't make me!"

"Dang it, Sakura. Stop it. If you continue this, I'll drop you!"

I stuck out my tongue. "You can't!"

I saw him smirk. "Oh yeah? Watch me!"

In my complete fright, I clung onto him tightly. "No, you're not gonna drop me!"

"And why not?"

"Because you love me and I love you, you bastard!" I shouted as I grabbed his head and pulled him into a hard kiss.

I don't care whatever I'm doing now. I couldn't care less since I love this brown-haired boy and nothing's going to change that. I love him because he's my bastard.

xXx

Thanks for reading and please review! xD


	10. The Invited

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. I do own this plot, though. Any resemblance to any person, situation or conflict is pure coincidence only.

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Since Christmas is fast nearing, I was busy with a lot of things like parties and stuff. X.x Gomen! Anyway, forgive me if this chapter's not that good or something. It took me quite some time to finish this, lol. And half of the time I'm writing this, I'm dozed with a lot of sugar. And that's not good. XD

Thank you to all who read and reviewed! I appreciate the time you allot for this story. :P

Here's the tenth chapter. Consider this as my early gift for the holidays. Merry Christmas and enjoy!

xXx

**Chapter Ten:** _The Invited_

I saw him pull away from the heated kiss I gave. Don't tell me, he didn't like what I just did! That was the most searing kiss I gave to a boy. Actually, it was the only kiss I gave to a boy but, whatever. He better like that!

"Sakura, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing," He scolded.

UH, WHAT? I'm fully aware of everything I'm doing, fyi!

_Hiccup!_

"I'm not drunk!" I exclaimed, thrashing about.

I heard the creaking of my bedroom door and he laid me down on my bed amidst all my protest. Syaoran was about to go when I seized his arm forcefully.

"STAY!" I demanded.

He was trying to yank his arm free. "Sakura, just sleep. You're not yourself,"

"I don't fucking care! Just be with me, damn it!"

And with that, I pulled him on the bed. He tumbled down, on top of me specifically, and I inhaled his cinnamon scent. God, it's even more intoxicating than the alchohol I just downed. In my sheer drunken stupor and totally impulsive nature as of the moment, I started nibbling on his ear.

I heard Syaoran moan my name. So fucking sexy.

Suddenly, he let go of my grasp and just stared down at me, shaking his head. "This is wrong, Sakura. I don't want to take advantage of you,"

I hiccupped again. "But, I want you now!" I whined.

Syaoran just sighed then smiled. He shifted himself beside me and nuzzled my hair gently. "Tell you what, I'll just stay beside you, okay? I won't go anywhere,"

In a haze, I distinctly remembered nodding before yawning loudly. He chuckled, kissing my forehead with much warmth. I merely looped my arms around him and buried my face on his chest, thinking this is all a dream.

Thinking this is all a dream.

xXx

That wasn't a freaking dream. Not a freaking dream at all. What happened last night? I distinctly remember agreeing to drink a few bottles but, after that, complete vagueness. I said some weird things again, didn't I? I did some stupid things again, didn't I? Judging from Syaoran sleeping soundly beside me on my bed, his arms embracing me, I'd say I really did some idiotic things last night.

But, did I finally confess? I can remember I did but, I'm not really sure. I groaned. God, my head fucking aches so badly.

I think Syaoran heard me as I saw his eyes fluttered open. I was greeted by his amber eyes and his angelic smile. "You're awake. Morning," He mumbled before yawning.

I looked down. "What happened last night?" I asked, my head doing cartwheels.

"You drank a lot and acted like a complete looney," Syaoran nonchalantly replied. He still wasn't letting go of me.

I shifted my eyes in uncertainty as I bit my bottom lip. "Did I say some things that—"

A soft peck on my lips interrupted my question. "You told me you loved me,"

My eyes went wide but, I wasn't that surprised anymore. I guess when I'm drunk, I'm even stupider than I am when sober. I just wished it didn't happen, though. That wasn't really my idea of a confession. It feels so goddamn embarrassing!

I think he saw my cheeks flushing pink because I heard him chuckle. "It's okay. Your confession was kinda cute," To emphasize what he said, he brought up his right hand and pinched my right cheek playfully.

"I wasn't aiming for cute," I muttered.

The door creaked open and I heard someone gasp. "Um, am I interrupting something?" It was Meilin's voice and judging from her tone, I'd say she's more amused than surprised.

Syaoran finally let go and rubbed the back of his head lazily. "Nah, you weren't. We already did it last night,"

I slapped his arm real hard. "Hey, what was that for?" He retorted.

"We didn't do anything last night!" I growled.

"Except you confessing," He smirked.

Meilin giggled. "Finally!"

I groaned. It's hard enough that I have this damn hangover but these two's making it worse.

I guess Syaoran noticed it as he stood up the bed and offered a hand. "Let's go get you a cold compress for your head,"

The world was still spinning when I got up and obliged. Syaoran and Meilin accompanied me all the way to the kitchen slowly with the former laughing at all the tiny mistakes I commit while I walk.

xXx

It doesn't help that with the climate as cold as Reina's bitchy attitude, I have to place this cold compress on my head to ease up this fucked up hangover. What happened last night that I acted like a wild beast let loose? Well, except for the bottles of beer, that is. Okay, that's it! That's the last time I adhere to any puppy dog eyes from those basketball idiots. I guess exception to that will be Syaoran, of course.

But, even so, that's open for negotiation.

"Where were you last night? Don't tell me you spent the night in Satsue's house," Syaoran reprimanded, slumping beside me on the couch.

Meilin crossed her arms. "Of course not! I spent the night in 'Moyo's house, mind you. And I'm glad I did. Those basketball dudes left a total ruckus in the house,"

True as I'm now watching Meilin and Wei clean up in the living room. I offered to help a while ago but both Syaoran and Meilin prevented me. I'm just not used to the I-have-a-servant treatment kind of thing. I rarely get sick so I'm always the one moving inside the house.

"That's a shame. You would've seen Saks here lose it big time," Syaoran teased, smirking at me.

I tore away my gaze at him. "Whatever,"

"Be careful of what you say, Syaoran. She might lose it now and take it out all on you," I looked at Meilin after she said that and she gave me a cheeky wink in return.

"Great. Bring on estrogen solidarity. It's really hard living in a house full of girls," Syaoran held his hands up in defeat.

Wei coughed after his statement and Meilin and I laughed.

"Speaking of girls, there's a telegram from your sisters that came in a while ago." Meilin pointed out. "Wei, could you get it?"

Wei bowed in front of us before leaving the living room. Syaoran sighed, resting his chin lazily on his palm.

"Can't they e-mail it instead or something? Those idiots are really clueless," He retorted, rolling his eyes.

Meilin smirked. "I'll tell them that and let's see who gets his allowance cut," She teased as she threw the last of the beer cans inside the trash bin.

"Tch, stupid matriarchal family." Syaoran grumbled.

Haven't I told you that Syaoran's the only guy in their family? I'm actually surprised he didn't turn gay. Well, his Dad died when he was just a kid so only his Mom raised him. He also has four sisters before him. I haven't met all of them. I think I only met three when I was a kid and only Sheifa-neechan's face stuck in my head. I don't know why. I think probably because she's the youngest. I don't know. I don't even know who came first and stuff. They all even look the same!

And they even act all the same towards me. They always tell me I'm cute and that I'll be perfect for their little brother. One time, they even let me try their clothes on and they were all excited and giddy about it. Now I understand why Syaoran call them idiots. But really, they're super nice. Unlike my annoying big brother. Ugh.

Wei returned with a big envelope. He handed it to Meilin and she opened it. Her fingers unwrapped it slowly as she read the letter out loud.

"To our dearest cute little brother and favorite cousin," Meilin began. I heard Syaoran groan upon hearing 'cute little brother'.

"Since the holidays is fast approaching, we thought of spending quality time with you guys. We booked reservations for us in a ski resort up north so we can have more bonding time together. Isn't that exciting? Don't forget to pack your skis! We're planning to outrun you guys down a steep hill, yay! And oh yeah, you two are welcome to bring a friend. We purposely reserved rooms for two! See you all there tomorrow, okay? The name and the directions to the place are attached along with this letter.

Signed, the Lovely Li Ladies. P.S. To our cute little brother, we're hoping you'll drag Sakura along. Are you two engaged already? Let us, your pretty sisters, know! So we can battle it out who gets to be Maid of Honor. Or we can already have the seamstress do our bridesmaids gowns!"

Meilin chuckled after reading everything. I just sat there blushing like a ripe tomato. I should've known Syaoran's sisters will say something like that in the letter. Their desire to marry Syaoran with me is greater than that of Tomoyo's.

I heard Syaoran grumble something incoherent under his breath as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Tell them they're not invited to our wedding,"

"You know that's not possible. Even if you make your wedding secluded, those four will find a way to get there," Meilin answered in between fits of laughter.

"I can smell this is Fuutei's doing. That idiot has a knack for planning these silly things,"

"Really? That's funny. I can sense this is Fanren's,"

"Fanren? Tch, she can't even lie without tripping on her own shoelaces,"

"But, Fuutei wouldn't do this big a plan. I bet Feimei's the one,"

"Don't you mean Sheifa?"

I groaned as I placed the ice pack harder on my head. This is going to be a long conversation.

xXx

Thanks for reading and please review! XD


End file.
